NUNCA SERAS PARA MI
by HaRuHiI UzUeVanS
Summary: Hinata se ha dado cuenta por fin de que si ama a Sasuke kawaii y que no solo se trata de una simple atraccion como pasa con el rsto de sus fans, debera armarse de valor y declararsele, con su esfuerzo y la ayuda de sus amigos. cap IX up! reviews onegai
1. Recuerdos

¡¡IRASHAIMASE

**¡¡IRASHAIMASE!!**

**Bueno esta es mi primer fanfic, espero no tardar mucho en subir los capitulos de esta y otras historias más, tambien espero que la historia sea de su agrado. Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, no son usados con fines de lucro.**

**_NUNCA SERAS PARA MI_**

**CAP. I: Recuerdos**

Se encontraba acostada en la cama de su habitación, esa tarde no había nadie en casa, su padre salió a atender unos negocios, Neji y Hanabi se encontraban en misiones con sus respectivos equipos, así que esa tarde se encontraría sola. Estando en la soledad de su habitación , no pudo evitar liberara el inminente llanto del que era presa al dibujarse el rostro aquel chico que le rompió el corazón. Sumergida en sus lagrimas comenzó a recordar como fue que lo conoció...

Era un día como cualquier otro en Konoha, shinobis iban y regresaban de misiones, Hinata volvía de una misión con sus compañeros de equipo, Inuzuka Kiba con Akamaru, Abúrrame Shino y su sensei Kurenai. Había sido una larga misión por lo que estaban algo cansados.

Al llegar a la entrada de Konoha se encontraron con el nuevo equipo Kakashi compuesto por, Uzumaki Naruto (KYAAA!! XD), Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke (si volvió!!... bueno según aquí en esta historia n.ñ). Naruto al ver a Hinata, Kiba y Shino los saludo alegremente.

-Hinata, Kiba, Shino, cuanto tiempo sin vernos dattebayo-decia mientras se acercaba a ellos mostrando una enorme sonrisa, Sasuke solo se limito a observarlos mientras la pelirrosa

se acercaba tambien a ellos-

-k...konichiwa Naruto-kun, Sakura-san- dijo la peliazul un poco sonrosada-

-Bien muchachos, yo me retiro, tengo que darle el informe de la misión a Hokage-sama- y desaparecio en una nube de humo-

-Hai-dijeron al unísono Hinata, Kiba y Shino-

La relación que Hinata mantenía con Naruto había cambiado, ya no era un sentimiento de amor hacía el cuando lo veía, sino ahora lo veía como su amigo, su mejor amigo, así que ya no sentía nervios ni se le aceleraba el corazón cuando estaba con el, sin embargo en ese momento, sentía muchos nervios por que la presencia del Uchiha le producía algo de temor, el se mantuvo al margen observando todo sin articular palabra alguna.

Hinata nunca había hablado con aquel chico, no sabia nada sobre el, solo que era un Uchiha, además no se animaba a saber mas del moreno, ya que le provoca miedo ¿por qué? Ni ella misma lo sabia, ella entendia que no debía temerle, ya que su querido Naruto-kun, consideraba a Sasuke como un hermano. Ella nunca le había dirigido la palabra al moreno hasta que...

-Ah!!, por cierto Hinata...- se acerco Naruto a la ojiblanco-

-¿Nani Naruto-kun?- pregunto un poco desconcertada-

-Nunca te eh visto hablando con Sasuke, quiza sea por que no lo conoces dattebayo- se acerco a ella, la tomo por el brazo y la comenzo a llevar a la dirección en la que se encontraba Sasuke-

-Vamos Hinata-chan, puede que Sasuke-kun tenga cara de "pocos amigos", pero no es tan malo como parece-la sujeto del otro brazo y también la comenzó a jalar hacia Sasuke-

-Vamos Naruto-

-Si, Sakura-chan-

Kiba y Shino solo observaban como el rostro de Hinatita se iba ruborizando, pero al mismo tiempo se veia con mucho temor en la mirada.

A Kiba no le parecio correcta el comportamiento que Sakura y Naruto tenían hacia su linda y tímida amiga, por lo que no iba a permitir que hicieran lo que quisieran con ella-

-o-oe!!- grito el castaño corriendo en dirección en la que se encontraba la peliazul pero un brazo le interpuso el paso-

-Espera-espeto Shino con su ya acostumbrado tono-

-Pero que pasa contigo Shino?!, acaso no ves que Hinata no quiere hacer eso?, es eso o tus lentes ya no te dejan ver claramente-

-Claro que veo bien, pero considero que esto le ayudara a Hinata a conocer a mas personas y a perder su naturaleza tímida-

-b-bueno...-titubeo un poco Hinata-tal vez tengas razón- suspiro con resignación Kiba

CONTINUARA...

Espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo, si es así, dejen sus reviews y sino... tambien, onegaisito xD


	2. La cita

**¡¡ OKAIRI !!**

Aquí les dejo la segunda entrega de este fic. Si que fue rápido no?, la verdad subi este cap. Rapido, por que vi que de alguna manera les agrado (lo digo por las reviews, y tanto por que sean muchas) no pense que tan rapido me fueran escribir reviews diciéndome que les va gustando la historia.

Muchas gracias a **DarkMikoto e Inineanne** este cap. va dedicado a ustedes.

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, permanecen al "genio" Masashi Kishimoto. No persivo ni un centavo al usarlos en esta historia, solo es con fin de entretenerlos a ustedes los lectores, quienes hacen posible este espacio.

**Cap. II: La cita**

_A Kiba no le parecio correcta el comportamiento que Sakura y Naruto tenían hacia su linda y tímida amiga, por lo que no iba a permitir que hicieran lo que quisieran con ella-_

_-o-oe!!- grito el castaño corriendo en dirección en la que se encontraba la peliazul pero un brazo le interpuso el paso-_

_-Espera-espeto Shino con su ya acostumbrado tono-_

_-Pero que pasa contigo Shino?!, acaso no ves que Hinata no quiere hacer eso?, es eso o tus lentes ya no te dejan ver claramente-_

_-Claro que veo bien, pero considero que esto le ayudara a Hinata a conocer a mas personas y a perder su naturaleza tímida-_

_-b-bueno...-titubeo un poco Hinata-tal vez tengas razón- suspiro con resignación Kiba_

Se encontraban ya frente a Sasuke, solo que Hinata se encontraba escondida tras la espalda de Naruto.

-Neh Sasuke, te quiero presentar a una amiga-mientras decía esto, se quito de enfrente de Hinata poniéndose a su lado, mientras Sakura le daba un leve empujoncito a Hinata, lo que la obligo a dar un paso enfrente y quedar frente al moreno-

-Bien, Sasuke ella es...-

-Hyuuga Hinata- interrumpió Sasuke antes de que concluyera el ojiazul-

-Bien... los dejamos para que conversen un poco-sonreía con malicia la pelirosa mientras empujaba al Uzumaki-

-C-como sabes mi nombre?- pregunto temerosa-

-hmp-torció la boca- como no voy a saber de ti, si el dobe de Naruto me habla siempre de ti-

Incrédula Hinata, voltio a ver a Naruto que se encontraba conversando con Sakura, Kiba y Shino (Como llego hasta ahí de repente...? no pregunten solo dejémoslo con que ahora se encontraban platicando n.ñ)

-Etto... eres Uchiha, demo... tu nombre... etto...-

-Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke-espeto en tono frió-

Sasuke se giro dándole la espalda a la Hyuuga y metio las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Dobe, Sakura!! vamonos- y comenzo su andar, dejando sola a la ojiblanco.

-Hinata, será mejor que tambien nosotras nos vayamos a casa-decía Shino mientra se acomodaba los lentes y comenzaba a caminar junto a Kiba y Akamaru

-Ah... ha-hai-

Se voltio hacia donde Naruto y Sakura se encontraban parados. Hizo una pequeña reverencia como despedida y tomo el rumbo que llevaban sus compañeros de equipo.

-Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, matte-corría detrás de ellos para alcanzarlos-

-Apresúrate Hinata o te dejaremos-gritaba Kiba, mientras se detenía, para esperarla-

-Growf-ladro Akamaru-

-Hai-sonrió dulcemente-

Al otro día se tenía que reunir temprano con su equipo ya que les habían asignado otra misión. El primero en llegar fue Shino, ya que le gusta la puntualidad, mientras Kiba y Akamaru llegaron junto con Hinata ya que se la encontraron en el camino; solo faltaba que llegara Kurenai-sensei.

Al llegar Kurenai, les informo que la misión había sido cancelada, ya que el cliente no pudo pagar por sus servicios, por lo que tendrían el día libre. Resignados cada quien tomo su rumbo para regresar a sus respectivos hogares, pero en el camino Hinata se encontró con Naruto en Ichiraku.

-Hola Hinata-saludo el rubio-

-Ho-hola-sonrio tímidamente-

-Que heces aquí, no se supone que tenías misión el día de hoy?-pregunto extrañado el ojiazul

-A-así es pero se cancelo la misión, por lo que hoy tengo el día libre-

-Genial, yo tambien, que te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta el día de hoy?- propuso emocionada el rubio-

-Me-me parece una gran idea-

-Bien aquí dentro de una hora, esta bien?-

-Claro-asintio- nos vemos al rato-

-De acuerdo-puso sus manos en la cabeza-adios

Esto es todo por el momento, espero les agrade la historia hasta el momento.

Alguna sugerencia que quieran hacer, las recibiré con gusto.

Dejen Reviews si?

Atte. Haruhi Uzuchiha...


	3. La cita parte 2

¡¡BIENVENIDOS DE NUEVO!!

Aquí les dejo la tercera entrega de este fic.

De ante mano les pido una disculpa por que voy a estar tardando un poco para actualizar, ya que mi computadora en estos momentos esta en terapia intensiva (entiéndase que esta descompuesta xD) y se me complica un poco el estar yendo al Ciber y gastar dinero que no tengo... (recuerden que todavía no entro a la escuela y tampoco trabajo TTTT)

Así que los dejo con esta triste historia de amor y desamor

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**CAP. III: La cita parte 2**

_-Hola Hinata-saludo el rubio-_

_-Ho-hola-sonrió tímidamente-_

_-Que heces aquí, no se supone que tenías misión el día de hoy?-pregunto extrañado el ojiazul_

_-A-así es pero se cancelo la misión, por lo que hoy tengo el día libre-_

_-Genial, yo también, que te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta el día de hoy?- propuso emocionada el rubio-_

_-Me-me parece una gran idea-_

_-Bien aquí dentro de una hora, esta bien?-_

_-Claro-asintió- nos vemos al rato-_

_-De acuerdo-puso sus manos en la cabeza-adiós_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hinata estaba contenta y de muy buen humor, ya que su amigo "Naruto-kun" la había invitado a salir para que dieran una vuelta, y además tenía tiempo de que no salía con su amigo, a pesar de que lo viera casi a diario.

Llego a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue tomar una ducha, se vistió con su ropa habitual y maquillo su rostro levemente. Salió de su casa y arribó 5 min. antes de la hora acordada a Ichiraku. Pocos minutos después llego Naruto corriendo con una sonrisota de oreja a oreja (Es tan kakoi Uzumaki-sama... neh?).

-Hola Hinata- saludo mientras se rascaba la cabeza-

-K-Konnichiwa Naruto-kun-

-¿Tiene mucho que llegaste?-cuestiono el rubio-

-Iie, acabo de llegar-le dedico una dulce sonrisa al Uzumaki-

-¿En serio?- alzo una ceja-

-S-si no te preocupes, ¿nos vamos?- pregunto-

-Claro-empezó a caminar junto a la ojiblanco-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

En el transcurso del camino iban platicando sobre sus misiones, compañeros de equipo, cosas de su casa y su familia (Bueno, en el caso de Hinata n.ñ) y Naruto de sus grandes hazañas

-Y entonces yo tuve que salvar al baka de Sasuke en el último momento-levantaba sus manos con euforia-

-Jajaja, por supuesto Naruto-kun- río tímidamente- ¿eh?...-se detuvo de repente-

-¿Qué sucede Hinata?-pregunto intrigado-

-¿E-este no es el camino para ir a la casa d-de S-Sa-Sasuke-san?- comenzo a caminar de nuevo-

-¿Ah?, ¿no te lo había dicho?, vamos a estar en casa de Sasuke-

-N-nani?-su rostro se torno temeroso-

-Jeje, gomen Hinata, no te comente nada, pero pensé que no te importaría –

-Ah, iie...-

-Si te molesta puedo, puedo hablar con Sasuke y dejarlo para otro día, a el no le importará-

-I-iie, no importa-negaba suavemente con la cabeza con la cara un poco sonrosadita y con las manos a la altura del pecho-

-¿Segura?-

-Si-

Y caminaron unos minutos más en silencio hasta que de pronto...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-Ya llegamos, es aquí- se detuvo frente al edificio en el que residía el moreno-

-H-hai-asintió con la cabeza-

-Vamos- la tomo por la mano y la jalo-

Subieron hasta el departamento de Sasuke. Naruto toco la puerta.

-Voy-abrió la puerta el ojinegro-

-Ya llegamos-

-¿Llegamos?- levanto una ceja el moreno- (¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Es tan guapo

Uchiha-sama)

-Si llegamos, invite a Hinata- sonrió-

-Ah...-suspiro con resignación- esta bien pasen- abrió la puerta para que pudieran entrar-

-Vamos Hinata, entremos- camino Naruto al interior de la vivienda-

-H-Hai-avanzo detrás de Naruto-

-Adelante, siéntense- ofrecio el moreno

-A-arigato...-agradecio la peliazul-

La casa de Sasuke esta limpia y ordenada, muy al estilo de Sasuke. Hinata se encontraba muy nerviosa por la presencia del joven Uchiha.

-Usuratonkashi, prende la televisión-

-¿Quién te crees para dar ordenes?-grito el ojiazul-

-Hmp, el dueño de esta casa-lo miro con mueca de superioridad-

-Si, si-dijo en tono apático-Uzumaki

-Gustas algo de tomar?-soltó de repente con tono indiferente-

-H-hai, onegai-dijo sorprendida por la repentina atención del moreno-

-¿Té esta bien?-

-S-si-

-Vuelvo en un momento-dio media vuelta e ingreso a la cocina-

Minutos después regreso Sasuke con una charola con galletas y un vaso con té.

-Dozo-le acerco la cestita y el vaso con la infusión-

-A-arigato...-agradeció la linda Hyuuga-

-Sasuke, falto yo!!-grito molesto el rubio-

-Si quieres té, ve y sírvetelo tu mismo-dio en tono apático-

-Waaa!!-gruño-siempre es lo mismo contigo-se levanto muy molesto del sofá y se dirigio a la cocina-

-_"jiji"-_rió para sus adentros-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Estuvieron conversando y riendo, Hinata se ofreció para preparar la cena, el Uzumaki acepto gustoso, mientras que Sasuke no estuvo muy de acuerdo, pero al final termino aceptando la propuesta. Al terminar de cenar, recogieron la mesa y pues... para Hinata el tiempo paso volando (y como no si estaba en compañía de su Hiperactivo amigo .).

Era hora de que la ojiblanco regresara a casa, ya que si no lo hacia su padre se enfadaría por llegar tan tarde

-Na-Naruto-kun-dijo muy bajito, pero a pesar de eso el rubio la pudo oir-

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?-se giro hacia ella-

-M-me tengo que ir, se hace tarde y mi otosan...-se le notaba algo preocupada-

-Entiendo-dijo con seriedad-Sasuke!!-

-Por que gritas dobe?!-hablo con fastidio mientras se asomaba de la cocina, ya que se encontraba preparando más té-

-Hinata se tiene que ir-explico-

-Mu-muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad-hizo una reverencia-Ja-jane Sasuke-san-

-No..., no fue nada-dijo en todo indiferente-

-B-bueno, con permiso- se puso las sandalias y salió del departamento-

-Baka, voy a dejar a Hinata, ahorita vuelvo!!-grito el rubio desde el marco de la puerta-

-Que escándalo, ya te oí- le aventó el control remoto a la carita del rubio, y cerro la puerta con un "bonito" azoton-

-Aaaaah-grito Naruto-

-N-Naruto-kun, te encuentras bien- se hinco para quedar a su altura-

-Si, esto no es nada-sonrío con el control marcado en su carita-¿nos vamos?-propuso como si nada-

-Hai- sonrió con dulzura

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

YA EN EL CAMINO

-Ha..., fue divertido neh?-solto de repente mientras caminaban-

-T-tienes razón-sonrió-demo...

-Nani?-

-Me hubiera gustado que vinieran Kiba-kun, Shino-kun y Sakura-san-bajo la mirada-

-Es cierto-lanzo una sonrisa- a la próxima lo haremos todos juntos neh?-

-Hai-sonrió-dulcemente-A-arigato Naruto-kun, puedes dejarme aquí, n-no es necesario que me acompañes hasta mi casa-

-Segura?-

-Si, caminare sola de aquí en adelante, no te preocupes-

-Deacuerdo, nos vemos después-se quedo de pie viendo partir a la Hyuuga-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bien minna-san aquí llega el fin de esta tercera entrega, espero les hay gustado

Dejen reviewz neh?

Un favor en especial si?, si les va agranando la historia recomienden mi fic no?

Ya que sus reviews son las que me inspiran y entusiasman para que siga escribiendo esta triste historia de amor... n.n

Dewa...

Atte: Haruhi desu...


	4. Abrazo:¡¡¡¡Feliz cumpleños!

¡¡IRASHAIMASE

**¡¡IRASHAIMASE...!!**

Fiuuuu como pude eh conseguido una compu ¡¡genial ¿no?! Oum...

Quizá y los próximos capítulos no sean muy de su agrado, ya que este capitulo y si no me equivoco en el próximo también van ha tratar del proceso con el cual Hina-chan se fue enamorando de Sasuke-sama.

Espero sus comentarios (ojala sean constructivos y no destructivos xD).

Los personajes de Naruto, no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen al gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, y al usarlos no percibo ni un solo centavo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

CAP. IV: ABRAZO: ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!

La relacion entre Hinata y Sasuke ya era mejor, no con eso quiere decir que se llevaran muy bien o que fueran los mejores amigos, no, nada de eso, pero al menos ya se saludaban o conversaban bueno en realidad era algo como esto o parecido (xD):

-K-konnichiwa Sasuke-san-saludo algo nerviosa-

-Si-respondió con voz ronca, pero al menos ya no con apatía como lo hacia cuando recien la conoció.-

-C-como estas?-

-Bien-contesto sin voltear detenerse ha hablar con ella-

-Sabes donde esta Naruto-kun?-pregunto tímidamente la ojiblanco-

-Debe estar con Kakashi o por hay haciendo el loco- mientras se encaminaba a su hogar con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón con algo de aburrimiento- (recuerden que Sasuke siempre será Sasuke, este con quien este T.T)-

-Ah! Gracias Sasuke-san- dio media vuelta y corrio a donde debía encontrase con su equipo-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bueno esa siempre era la actitud de Sasuke hacia con Hinata. En realidad a ella ya no le molestaba ni le sorprendía esa actitud indiferente, ya que el pasar tiempo con su amigo "Naruto-kun", significaba estar también con Sasuke y de alguna manera se acostumbro a el, a observarlo y conocer su carácter, personalidad, etc.

Aquel día debía reunirse con sus compañeros de equipo en la entrada de Konoha para ir a una misión; y como ya es costumbre se encontro con Kiba y Akamaru en el camino, por lo que entablaron conversación.

-Oye Hinata...-pregunto dudoso el Inuzuka-

-Nani, Kiba-kun?-

-Te he visto en ocaciones con Sasuke, y...-

-Ah!!... H-hai-voltio la mirada- si a veces hablo con el- comenzó a sudar en frío-

-Te noto algo diferente, bueno mas bien tu actitud hacia el-alzo una ceja-o me equivoco?-

-A-a que te refieres-se puso nerviosa-

-Si Hinata, la actitud que tomas cuando hablas de Sasuke, también eres mas tímida que de costumbre... a eso me refiero, oye...-corto en seco sus palabras al hilar una posible hipótesis en su mente-no sera que...-fue interrumpido por la voz de su tímida amiga-

-TE... TE EQUIVOCAS!!-su rostro se coloreo de rojo- no es así!!-

-Si claro-barrio la voz-racuerdalo Hinata, somos amigos y llevamos mas de 3 años juntosen el mismo equipo, te conozco a la perfección-

-lo se Kiba-kun, demo no siento nada por Sasuke-san-insistio la morena- de verdad-

-Ah...-suspiro Kiba con resignación- no insistire mas en el asusto (por el momento jijiji xD)

-Mmm...- ese de hay no es...?-cerro u n poco sus ojos tratando de reconocer a aquella persona-

-ooo (O.O) pero si es Shino, demonos prisa- espeto el castaño algo fastidiado-

Ya estando con Shino el chico Inuzuka dice:

-Oye Hinata, hoy es tu cumpleaños no es así?-recordo el de ojos cafes-

-A-así es –dijo con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas sonrojadas-

-En ese caso Feliz cumpleaños-sonrio mientras le entregaba una cajita a la peliazulada-

-Esto es...-dudo unos instantes la chica-

-Tu regalo!!, que otra cosa podía ser-mostró una enorme sonrisa-

-¿P-puedo abrirlo?-pregunto tímidamente la cumpleañera-. El castaño asintió, y cuando destapo la cajita se encontro con una gargantilla con un colmillo en el centro, un obsequio que había elaborado Kiba con sus propias manos (uy si que difícil ¿no? XD)

-Arigato Kiba-kun, es muy bonito-sonrio con agradecimiento-

-Jeje siempre que lo lleves puesto llevaras una parte de mi-

-Hinata, feliz cumpleaños-se acerco Shino y de su manga saco una pequeña flor que obsequio a su amiga (O.O es raro que Shino tenga este tipo de detalles no? Pero al fin y alcabo era el cumpleaños de su amiga je n.n)

-Arigato, Shino-kun-se sonrojo nuevamente-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Naruto escucho todo ya que en ese momento también iba llegando a las grandes puertas de su aldea junto con Sakura y Sasuke, y que decidió acercarse a Hina-chan para también felicitarla.

-Hinata-se acerco con los brazos detrás de su cabeza-no sabia que hoy era tu cumpleaños, Omedeto-y asi como si nada abrazo a la ojiblanco con emoción excesiva-

-Na...Naruto-kun esta..., Naruto-kun esta...-decia mientras empezaba a temblar por el repentino acercamiento del chico zorro, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que la abrazaran y menos de esa manera-

-Feliz cumpleaños Hinata-chan-le sonrio una dulce pelirrosa mientras tambien se acercaba a la Hyuuga-

-Sakura-san!!-se separo de Naruto-muchas gracias (nn)-

-Tsk-una voz ronca sobresalió por encima de las demas-tanto alboroto por un cumpleaños-se burlo el Uchiha-

-Ey Sasuke, no seas grosero-reclamo el rubio-

-Tiene razón Naruto, no tienes por que hablar así, Sasuke-kun-

-Discúlpate con Hinata-exigió el castaño-

-I-Iie no es necesario-hablo la chica del cumpleaños-_"por que se como es su carácter"_-penso-

-Sasuke!! En vez de hacer tus comentarios sarcásticos la deberias de felicitar-sugirio Uzumaki-

-Hmp, tal vez tengas razon-

En ese momento Sasuke se acerco a Hinata y repentinamente la abrazo-Felicidades

-¡¡EH??-gritaron todos al uníson.

La peliazul se quedo helada, su rostro poco apoco se comenzo a colorear con matices rojos y cobrizos. Todos se quedaron de Cero (O/O), ya que nadie esperaba que "el cubito de hielo de Konoha" (entiendase por Uchiha-sama jeje xD) fuera capaz de tal cosa.

En ese instante llego Kakashi-sensei, el cual no presto mucha atención a la escenita y solo se limito a decir que era hora de irse . Sasuke solto a Hinata del amarre en el que la tenía lo que provoco que la chica cayera al piso.

Y asi se encamino el equipo Kakashi hacia su misión.

Minutos después llego Kurenai y al encontrar a la Hyuuga en el piso con la carita bien roja y con los ojos muy abiertos, los interrogo

-¿Que sucedió aquí chicos?- no recibió respuesta por nadie del equipo

-Sera mejor que partamos, ya vamos retrasados-recordo el domador de insectos-

-Hinata... Oe Hinata!!...-Kiba paso una mano frente al rostro de la chica-

-H-HAI!!-hablo con fuerza y se puso de pie-

-Nos vamos-espeto Kurenai mientras se dirigía fuera de Konoha.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ya en el camino el Inuzuka se acerco y le susurro casi al oido

-Ya te encuentras mejor?-la miro de reojo

-Si... gracias, ya estoy bien-sonrio avergonzada-

Al regresar de su misión esa misma noche, se fue a su casa sin hacer parada alguna, e ingreso a su alcoba. Al ver su cama se dejo caer en ella y comenzo a ser vencida por el sueño. Pero al recordar lo sucedido en la mañana abrio sus ojos nuevamente y dijo en voz alta.

-Por que Sasuke-san me habra abrazado de repente?- se volvio a sonrojar ante el comentario-B-Bueno, creo que le estoy dando muchas vueltas al asunto-se giro y por fin fue vencida por el sueño.

CONTINUARA...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bien bien aquí esta la conti del fic, espero les vaya agradando la historia y pues si como lo habia dicho la vez pasada es una triste historia, ya que es una historia real (aun que usted... no lo crea jajaja)

Seh... oum... agradecimientos a todos por sus reviews, creo que para nosotros los autores de estas historias nuestra medicina o alimento son sus amables comentarios, asi que les agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes que se tomen un tiempecito para dar su comentario

¡¡ARIGATO GOSAIMASU!!


	5. Conociendo el amor

**¡¡KONNICHIWA MINNA!!**

Sean bienvenidos a este espacio, que por no ser por ustedes yo creo que no estaria escribiendo. Les agradezco mucho por sus reviews que hacen que en verdad me inspire. Quiero darle agradecimientos a los siguientes lectores:

**eli-siempre**: gracias por tu comentario, me emociona que cada vez tenga seguidores nuevos, con respecto a lo de ponerle mas "acción" a la historia, tratare de poner algún capi con toques de lemon, en realidad no se como llevaría la historia pero lo intentare ¡¡en 10 capítulos!! Aprox. xD (es verdad eh?)

**AleSwann20****: **Gracias por decir que te va gustando el desarrollo de la historia y...Si va a ser un poco triste la historia de hecho tenia pensado dejarla en un final triste ya que como lo había dicho anteriormente este fic es basada en una historia "real", pero bueno, ya me han dejado comentarios de que no les agrada mucho la idea de final triste x( así que... cambiare el final!! Wiiiii.

**Luz Estrella****-chan****:** Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, me da muchos animo tu comentario tan entusiasta dattebayo xD, ahhhh (suspiro) y en cuanto a Sasuke no sabemos ni lo que piense nuestro chico, es alguien muy complejo... pero bien tu espera y ya veras el desarrollo emocional de este maravilloso chico jane...

**hyuuga-hikari****-san: **Domo arigato gosaimasu!! meda mucha alegría que te vaya gustando esta historia, créeme que a mi también me llega a dar mucha envidia Hina-chan es tan suertuda neh? Pero se lo merece, es buena chica. Tu solo espera los siguientes capítulos. Besos.

**adrifernan19**** -san**: Wow tu comentario me lleno de entusiasmo para continuar este fic, Y sabes algo, trato de no cambiar mucho las personalidades de los personajes, por que siento que sería como cambiar su esencia no?. Continuare esta historia, tenlo por seguro,(mínimo otros 10 capitulos xD). Mil gracias por tu comentario.

**mariniti the white dragon****-san****:** Gracias por tu comentario, fue muy agradable para mi el recibirlo, me entusiasma mucho el saber que te gusta mi estilo, y como tu espero también me lleguen muchos reviews ya que son los que me inspiran. Espera conti si. **Este capitulo va dedicado para ti ****.**

**Dark Amy-chan****:** Gracias por tu comentario, y mas por darle continuidad a la lectura de este, tu eres mi lectora 3 (bueno fuiste la tercera que me firmo después de que lo publique, y eso me da mucho gusto me hace ureshii) este capitulo también **va dedicado especialmente para ti.**

**Nevan17****-chan****: **Y como lo prometí en la review que te deje en tu historia "_un año de responsabilidades"_** dedicado para ti**, espero tu comentario, ya que es muy importante para mi saber el punto de vista de mis lectores.

Bueno la dedicatoria es para todos mis lectores en general, pero en especial ellos 3 por todo ¡¡gracias!!

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad permanecen al gran mangaka: **Masashi Kishimoto, **y no son usados con fines de lucro dattebayo!! .

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

CAP. V: Conociendo el amor

Hinata terminó en el hospital después de una misión de rango "S", sus heridas no eran tan graves, pero si profundas. Permanecer un os días en el sanatorio para recuperarse por completo y descansara, esa fue la recomendación de Godaime-sama.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Se quedo dormida toda la mañana y al cabo de unas horas despertó, ya era tarde, sin embargo lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue un muchacho de piel blanca, cabellos negros, ojos de igual color, que estaba sentado en una silla a un costado de su cama.

-Sa-Sasuke-san!!-se levanto de la cama con las mejillas entintadas con un color carmin-

-Sera mejor que te vuelvas a recostar, no te has recuperado del todo-hablo de forma hosca-

-H-hai-hizo caso a la sugerencia que hizo el moreno-_"que estara haciendo Sasuke-san aquí, dudo mucho que haya venido a visitarme"_-se pregunto mentalmente-

-El dobe de Naruto me obligo a venir-solto de repente el joven Uchiha-dijo que lo esperara aquí mientras el iba a traer a Tsunade-sama para que te diera un chequeo-aclaro el chico, conmo si hubiera leido los pensamientos de la Hyuuga-

-Ya veo-le regalo una sonrisa obligada-_"con que de eso se trataba"-_cerro un poquito sus ojos con tristeza por el comentario que hizo Sasuke.

Permanecieron unos minuos en silencio, a Hinata le parecia que Sasuke se encontraba mas raro que de costumbre, inclusive notaba como un "aire" distinto en el; lo que provoco que Hinata se sintiera un poco incomoda.

-N-neh? Sasuke-san...-Hinata trato de romper el silencio-

-¿Qué pasa, necesitas algo? Agua, comida, alguna medicina-hablo de repente-

-Iie- le sonrio tímidamente al chico-

Volvieron a guardar silencio. Hinata no tenia idea de cómo empezar una conversación, y en especial con uno que la hacia ponerse de nervios, muchos nervios. Sasuke giro su cabeza con tranquilidad hacia la puerta ignorando a la Hyuuga.

-Creo que...-volvió a hacer al intento de cortar el silencio-que eres una persona muy amable-entre cerro un poco sus ojos con ternura sin voltear a ver a Sasuke a la cara-

-Y que te hace pensar eso?—pregunto Sasuke con indiferencia-

-L-lo se, te he observado y-y a un que en ocasiones muestres indiferencia y falta de interés, realmente te interesas por tus amigos-hablo muy bajito con la cara sonrosada-

-Hmp!-rio con sarcasmo-Te equivocas- la voltio a ver a los ojos-solo estoy a su lado por que soy abligado a ello, no estoy ahí por gusto-(que gran mentira verdad?, todos sabemos que a Sasuke-sama si le importan sus amigos n/n)

-Haa, ya veo- la peliazulada rio por dentro mientras una gotita resbala en su nuca_-"No es asi verdad?"-_

-Y tu...-hablo de repente el moreno-

-Eh?-Hinata voltio a ver Sasuke a la cara unos instantes y después volvio a desviar la mirada-

-¿Qué sucedió en la misión a la que fuiste...por que terminaste aquí?-

-Ah! Eso-sonrio un poco avergonzada-fue un plan mal ejecutado-

-Que tratas de decir con eso??-pregunto algo extrañado el chico por la manera tan despreocupada con la que se expresaba la ojiblanco-

-Si, es que tenia que hacer mi técnica, lo mas grande posible para utilizarlo como defensa y apoyo para todos, mientras Kiba-kun alternaba sus ataques con Shino-kun, demo...-callo unos instantes-

-Demo... nani?-la miro inexpresivo-

-N-no tenia el chakra suficiente y recibi el ataque del enemigo directamente-

Y asi siguieron platicando los 2, conversaban sobre lo que opinaban de sus compañeros de equipo, anécdotas de algunas vivencias. Sasuke se abrio por primera vez con Hinata y le platico lo que vivio a lado de Orochimaru, y los exintegrantes del equipo "Hebi", el reencuentro con su hermano. Asi transcurrieron un par de horas, el tiempo transcurrio de manera veloz.

Bien, el hecho de que Sasuke se "abriera" con Hinata no quiere decir que se lo platicara de forma amable, o dulce, no al contrario, siempre charlo de la forma ma shosca y tajante, Narraba los eventos a grandes rasgos, sin detalles, pero aun asi la ojiblano prestaba mucha atención a cada palabra que los labios del Uchiha articulaban.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

De pronto alguien toco la puerta de la habitación.

-Adelante-hablo con fuerza la Hyuuga. Al abrir la puerta Naruto asomo la cabeza-

-Usuratonkashi, tardaste demasiado-Sasuke irradio una fría mirada para su amigo y eterno rival-

-Jejeje-rió con algo de temor el rubio-gomen, demo pase a comprar una flores para Hinatay tuve que esperar que Tsunade-baachan dejara de apostar-voltio a ver a la puerta-¿no es asi Tsunade-baachan?-

-Urusai, Naruto-ordeno la quinta mientras ingresaba la habitación-

-Hai, hai-asintió el rubio con fastidio mientras se acercaba a la mesita que estaba a un costado de la cama de Hinata para acomodar las flores en un pequeño florerito que se haya hay-

-Es hora de ver como van tus heridas-godaime se agacho un poco para quedar a la altura de la chica-

Durante el chequeo, Sasuke ya no articulo palbra alguna con ella, solo permanecia en silencio con los ojos cerrados y recargo la cabeza en la pared.

-Bien tus heridas han sanado por completo-dijo con alivio la quinta-mañana te dare de alta-

-eso es fantástico no es así Hinata?-grito con euforia el ojiazul-

-Si-entristeció la peliazul ,por la repentina indiferencia de Sasuke-

-Bien chicos vamonos tenemos que dejar descansar a Hinata-ordeno la rubia de coletas-

-Bueno nos vemos mañana-despidio Naruto-

-Si adios Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san...

-Si-se levanto Sasuke de su asiento y salio de la habitación-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ya en la noche, una vez que ya estuvo sola dijo en voz alta

-Hoy Sasuke-san se comporto de forma extraña conmigo-dijo con algo de preocupación-

-Pero... es la primera vez que se abre conmigo y conversa de esa manera-cambio su semblante a uno mas feliz.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ella no sabia en esos momentos o mas bien ... no quería aceptarlo, pero el haber estado tan cerca de Sasuke había provocado que algo en su interior cambiara,un sentimiento en su corazon comenzaba a nacer por el... y con el paso del tiempo se convertira en mas que un simple cariño de amistad...

CONTINUARA...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Fiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ¡¡listo!!

Aquí termina la quinta entrega de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y también espero sus reviews.

Mil gracias

**Atte Haruhi-chan**

PROXIMOS PROYECTOS:

**"una noticia inesperada (Ouran Host Club)"**

**"Cita por partida doble" (Naruto InoShikaTema)**

**"en un bar"(NaruHina)**


	6. acorralada:¡confiesalo!

**¡¡¡Hi, hi!!!**

Aquí estoy de nuevo subiendo un nuevo capitulo de esta ¿linda? Seh, linda historia (bueno hasta el momento JAJAJA *w*). Este capitulo trata sobre la aceptación de los sentimientos de Hinata okis?.

Y como desde el capitulo anterior van los reviews y agradecimientos xD:

**Nevan17**: Bien.... que milagro que recibo tu comentario dattebayo!!! XD que bueno que te ha gustado este capitulo, no creí que lo fueran a recibir tan bien. Yo también creo que hasta el momento su relación va bien y es bastante bonita no?. Y con respecto a los proyectos si tengo y muchos!!! Jeje de hecho en el capitulo anterior puse mis próximos proyectos (de los muchos que tengo en mente) espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Gracias por tu apoyo. **Por cierto pasen por su pag en FF es una exelente escritora, tiene historias hermosas en serio la admiro mucho esto es para los amantes del NaruHina el capitulo va dedicado para ti niña**

**mariniti the white dragon**:Corto? De verdad? Que mal tratare de hacerlos mas largos? Bueno.... me agrada que te guste la historia, llevan buena relación estos chicos verdad? (pero por ahora solo será apariencia ) espero pasarme pronto por tu fic. Espero tus comentarios, gracias por tu buena vibra y entusiasmo. b-sos.

**Dark Amy-chan**: La dedicatoria fue con mucho cariño en serio, eres una persona constante y eso te lo agradezco, muchas gracias por tus comentarios tan constructivos y amables. Espera la continuación (en especial el próximo capitulo te va a encantar n.n)Te quiero!!!**tambien pasen por su FF es una gran autora de verdad**

**kairi-Sparda**: un nuevo lector / autor, gracias por tu comentario y dedicarle algo de tiempo para leer mi fic. Thanks xD y claro que habrá conti.... como 10 cap. + dattebayo!!!!!

**hyuuga-hikari**: Gracias por tu reviews, me llena de entuciasmo que te guste mi historia, gracias por seguirla de cerca mil besos espera los siguientes capitulos neh? Besitos.

**AleSwann20**: No te enojes conmigo, no fue ningun reclamo ni mucho menos, en serio solo fue un comentario, que bueno que te agrado la idea de cambiar el final. Checa las otras historias je! Gracias por tu entuciasmo los quiero mucho mis lectores. Besitos

**adrifernan19**: Seh. Esta interesantísima su relacion neh? Espera laos capitulos siguientes, creo te gustaran (en especial el capitulo IX dattebayo ji ^.^

Este capitulo va dedicado para todos y una disculpa para los que me escribieron ya y no puede poner su comentario, pero tambien se lo agradezco a ustedes

.¡¡¡Arigato Gozaimasu!!! .

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

CAP. VIII: ACORRALADA: ¡¡¡CONFIÉSALO!!!

Ya tenia varios dias que Hianat habia sido de alta del hospital, por lo que se le ocurrió entrenar un poco, para mantenerse en forma (que saludable es Hina-chan neh?).Y como en los viejos tiempos, recurrió a sus camaradas Shino y Kiba para que le ayudaran en su entrenamiento, ya que de esta manera obtiene mejores resultados además de que tenia tiempo de que no convivían como el equipo que eran.

Primero paso a buscar a Kiba, ya que le quedaba mas cerca y una vez que ya estaba con el, pasaron a por Abúrrame. Ya estando en el área de entrenamiento comenzaron con la sesión de combates de practica. El entrenamiento fue bastante satisfactorio para todos, en especial para Hinata por lo que al finalizar el entrenamiento dijo:

-Arigato, Kiba-kun, akamaru, Shino-kun-

-Iie, no tienes que agradecerlo, después de todo somos un equipoy debemos ayudarnos-Aburame se acomodo los lentes-

-Shino tiene razon, Hinata-

-Growf-ladro Akamaru-

-Como agradecimiento traje el almuerzo para ustedes-sonrio amablemente-

Saco las cosas de la canasta en la que las traia, las coloco sobre una manta que estaba en el césped. La comida tenia una apariencia sencilla, pero tenia un sabor exquisito (Hinata hace una comida deliciosa)

Todos tomaron asiento alrededor de la manta y observaron los alimentos que habia preparado su amiga. Tortilla de huevo, verduras al vapor, salchicha, arroz, onigiris, tallarines, entre otras cosillas.

-Itadakimasu-espeto Kiba con emoción al ver todos los platillos-

-Itadakimasu-dijo Shino separando los palillos para empezar a degustar los alimentos-

-Adelante por favor-ofrecio la ojiblanco-

Mmm Hinata, oishi-dijo una vez que tomo un poco de la tortilla- eres una excelente cocinera-la elogio el castaño-

-gracias-sonrio con satisfacción-Tambien le hubiera gustado mi comida a Sasuke-san-dijo en un susurro mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente-

-Hinata... oe Hinata-Kiba agitaba una mano enfrente del rostro ruborizado de Hinata-

-¿Are?-se despejo la chica-

-¿Qué te sucedió Hinata? Te quedaste callada de pronto, como si estuvieras fuera de este mundo-

-Ah, i-iie, estoy bien-rio un poquito

-Por cierto Hinata ¿paso algo en el hospital, antes de que salieras? interrogo Inuzuka-

-N-nada en absoluto-la chica negaba con las manos-

-Se trata de Sasuke-dijo el de lentes obscuros-

-I-IIE, para nada Shino-kun-trago saliva-por que lo dices-

-Un dia antes de que te dieran de alta del hospital me parecio ver a Sasuke salir de tu habitación, junto con Naruto y Tsunade-sama-

-AAAH!!!!-grito estruendosamente el castaño-

-Que te pasa Kiba?-pregunto extrañado Shino-

-Ya comprendo-con el puño cerrado dio un leve golpecito sobre la palma de su otra mano-ahora lo entiendo claramente-

-A-a que te refieres Kiba-kun-pregunto la chica timorata con nerviosismo-

-Ya te lo habia dicho Hinata, a mi no me engañas-le regalo un mirada afilada-

-Esta enamorada de Sasuke, no es así, Kiba?-dijo con seguridad el domador de insectos.

Hinata se sintió acorralada por sus camaradas, su cara parecía jitomatito, rojito, rojito (pobrecilla xD)y de golpe se puso de pie dejando aun lado su almuerzo.

-I-iré por algo de te que deje dentro de la canasta, que esta bajo la copa del árbol- rió con nerviosismo, creyó que así evadiría sus amigos.

-¡¡Ah!!, por que simplemente no admite lo que siente y punto-exhalo con paciencia el chico Inuzuka-

-Growf-Akamaru apoyo a su amo con un ladrido-

-La conoces, se moriría de vergüenza aceptarlo abiertamente-

-Quiza....-voltio a ver a su amiga que ya se acercaba con el té-tengas razon-

Al regresar su compañera, continuaron con el almuerzo, ya nadie toco el tema, lo que hizo pensar a Hinata que lo habrian olvidado.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-Goichizo-sama-agradecio Kiba por la comida

-Gracias por la comida Hinata-dijo el joven Abúrrame-

-De nada –decia la chica mientras terminaba de recoger los restos de la comida.-

-Bien, vamonos-se levanto el castaño del lugar en el que estaba-

-Te ayudare con eso-se ofrecio Shino para llevarse la canasta-

-Ah, gracias-

Ya de camino a casa, a lo lejos, Hinata alcanzo a apreciar una bola de chicas haciendo mucho bullicio.

Se acercaron para ver que es lo que causaba tanto revuel, cuando Hinata se acerco pudo distinguir a Sasuke entre toda la bola de muchachas que lo rodeaban y "acosaban". Todas lo veian con ojos en forma de corazoncitos, coraban su nombre y hubo una atravida que le robo un beso al Uchiha menor.

Hinata se quedo paralizada al ver tal accion de la descarada aquella.

-hinata, te encuentras bien?-pregunto abúrrame preocupado al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amiga-

-Vamonos-Kiba tomo por la mano a la peliazul y la aparto de aquel molesto sitio, para que dejara de ver la escenita-

-K-Kiba-kun-la ojiblanco despertó del estado en el que estaba-

A Kiba le irritaba que Hinata se pusiera asi, no podia soportarlo, y menos que fuera por un muchacho como Sasuke, altanero, arrogante y engreíd, pero lo que mas lo calaba era que no podia hacer nada por su linda amiga.

-Me lastimas Kiba-kun-la chica trato de safarse del amarre.

Kiba la solto de la mano, se detuvo y se giro y la abrazo con fuerza, pero sin lastimarla-Ahora todo esta bien-

-Kiba-kun-cerro un poco sus ojos con aflicción-hai....arigato-sonrio con los ojos mojados por las lagrimas-

-Solo debes aceptear que es lo que sientes por Sasuke-se acerco tambien el joven Abúrrame-

-Yo....-cerro los ojos por completo-yo... estoy enamorado de Sasuke-san-lo acepto por fin-

-Si...-lo sabemos-hablo Shino mientras Kiba acariciaba la cabeza de Hinata con cariño-debes decirselo a Sasuke- sugirió el Inuzuka-

-N-No puedo!-

-Por que?, tu lo amas no es asi?-ijo Kiba prácticamente afirmándolo-

-Chigau, yo...-se sonrojo la morena-

-Tu que?-

-Solo me agrada, q-quiero decir, me gu-gusta, pero solo eso-desvio su mirada-

-Por la reaccion que acabas de tener al ver como esa chica beso a Sasuke, te puedo asegurar que lo que sientes por el es amor-explico Shino-pero si tu dices que no, esta bien.

-Gracias.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Eso es todo por hoy xD

**Les pido un favor nuevamente mis lectores cuando puedan pasar a leer las historias de los otros autores que me hacen el favor de pasar y dejar su humilde comentario, se los agradeceria mucho y ellos tambien. en especial pasen con _Dark-Amy-chan y Nevan17_ son grandes grandes autoras, escriben fabuloso ^.^**

Espero le haya gustado esta cap. Espero sus reviews

jane


	7. Lo amo

**¡¡¡OKAIRI!!!**

Bien veo que el "raiting", ha bajado ya no escriben tantos reviews buaaaaaaaaaaaa _, por que hacen esto si yo doy lo mejor de mí capitulo tras capitulo dattebayo, en fin…. como desde hace 2 o 3 capítulos van los agradecimientos a los lectores:

**Dark-Ay-chan:**Gracias por tu apoyo y seguimiento, espero este capitulo te guste es como un momento importante dentro de la historia jijiy tambien este capitulo va dedicado a ti (ya que es un momento que creo esperabas je!)**Pasen a leer sus fics los amantes del SasuHina xD**

**Ne****v****an17-****c****han: **otra vez se lo menciono, **pasen a leer las historias de esta gran autora y a****m****iga, escribe fabuloso, dattebayo**. También Arigato por tus comentarios tan optimistas y amables. Oum…. Se que te gusta el NaruHina, (a i también jeje!) por lo que te recomiendo i fic "**aclarando ****m****is senti****m****ientos**" neh?, y espera el fic "**en un bar**" que es un NaruHina que espero subirlo el domingo ¿neh? sale besitos.**Este capitulo tambien te lo dedico niña**

**Pandora-chan: **muchas gracias por tu comentario, (por cel) que bueno que te gusto i FF jeje! Y mas gracias por recomendárselo a tus amigas n.n y como te lo prometí, este capitulo te lo dedico a ti y tus friends.

**Mesagod****: **Espero que ya hayas leído la historia, sino no importa ya llegaras hasta aquí y eras la dedicatoria, que también es para ti este capítulo.

**Inuneanne: **No pude poner tu review el capítulo pasado, pero agradezco de todo corazón tu comentario, estate al pendiente de los próximos capítulos neh? e halaga que un autor como tu se tome un tiempesito para leer esta historia Arigato gozaimasu.

**Hyuuga-Hikari:** Hola chica, y .... sufre te voy a seguir dejando con la incognita, pero te aseguro que no vas a arrepentir en serio, tambien este capitulo te lo dedico a ti

**helenhr:** Claro que habra continuacion, gracias por tu comentario, me hace muy feliz tener un nuevo autor aqui jeje. Mil gracias por tu apoyo

**adrifernan19:**Gracias por tu apoyo y ser tan constante con esta historia jiji, y como a los demas tembien te dedico este capitulo, y lo hago con mucho, mucho cariño je! espera los demas capitulos!!!!

**Fe de erratas****: **Etto, el capitulo pasado hubo un pequeño error de "dedo" jaja eran en vez de poner CAP VI puse CAP VIII, siento la falla jaja espero no vuelva a ocurrir

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad pertenecen al gran mangaka **M****asashi Kishi****m****oto**, y no son utilizados con fines de lucro

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**C****AP ****VII****: LO A****M****O**

Se encontraban juntos en una misión de rango S. La noche cayo sobre ellos, finalmente le dieron alcance al objetivo. Era un enemigo poderoso, hizo una serie de ataques uno de los ataques dio en el blanco, lo que provocó que se separaran. Hinata se vio forzada a correr para encontrar a Sasuke, estaba asustada, pero no tanto por ella o su seguridad, ya no era una niña pequeña, había entrenado y se había vuelto mucho mas fuerte pero la razón de su temor era no encontrar a Sasuke, y no por que el fuera débil, todo lo contrario pero ella quería estar con el y darle apoyo en la batalla si era necesario.

Nuevamente el enemigo le dio alcance a Hinata y la ataco por sorpresa, el impacto del golpe hizo que la Hyuuga saliera volando unos metros por los aires, calló al piso estrepitosamente lo que hizo que perdiera al enemigo de vista, al ponerse de pie un brazo la jalo al interior de una cueva que se encontraba detrás de ella.

-Aaaaaaaaaaah!!!-grito algo espantada tratando de zafarse, era difícil ya que el sujeto la tenia de espaldas-

-Shhht-el hombre colocó una mano sobre la boca de Hinata tratando de ahogar sus gritos, sin embargo fue en vano ya que mientras mas intentaba apaciguarla, más se alteraba la chica, y con tal escándalo quedarían al descubierto.

Una idea para callar a la chica atravesó la mente del muchacho, dejo de taparle la boca y la giro, Hinata cerro los ojos como por instinto de protección, el la tomo por los hombros y le sello los labios con un beso

Hinata abrió los ojos al sentir los labios del sujeto, para descubrir que era Sasuke el que la besaba, la ojiblanco abrió mucho sus ojos al mismo tiempo que se coloreaba toda de rojo por la impresión y los nervios que le dejaban aquellas acciones del muchacho

-Sa-Sasuke-san…-masculló Hinata en un susurro casi inaudible-

-Tsk-la separo de el al ver que ya se había calmado- guarda silencio-asomo la cabeza para localizar de nuevo al enemigo. No lo conseguiría tan fácil.-

-¡¡¡Hinata!!!-hablo con fuerza el Uhicha-

-Hai-se despabilo un poco al escuchar la hosca os del muchacho llamándole-

-Usa tu Byakugan y localiza al enemigo-dijo casi como una orden-

-Si-hizo el movimiento de anos indicados y….-BYAKUGAN-comenzó a inspeccionar el área con eso ojos que lo ven todo-

-Lo tienes?-pregunto Sasuke preparándose para el contraataque-

-Hai-se encuentra a 5 metros de aquí oculto por aquellas rocas-

-Bien-Sasuke y Hinata salieron corriendo de la cueva y de una combinaron del Juuken en un punto vital dejo al objetivo vulnerable, finalizando con un directo y conciso chidori por parte de Sasuke derrotando así al enemigo

-Es hora de irnos-Sasuke se enderezó-hemos concluido la misión-

-…..-La de ojos níveos no articuló palabra alguna, seguía muy avergonzada por el beso, por lo que solo asintió con la cabeza y anduvo todo el camino a un costado del moreno.

Llegaron a Konoha, y Hinata se ofreció para entregarle el informe de la misión a Tsunade-sama

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Hai, con permiso-se despidió respetuosamente la peliazul y salio de la oficina de godamie.

Comenzó a caminar por las calles de la gran Konoha la chica paresia zombi, su cuerpo estaba en la tierra pero su mente se encontraba ausente, sus pensamientos estaban en un "mundo paralelo", cuando de repente choco contra alguien que venía caminando lo que provocó que nuestra amiga cayera al pavimento.

-Lo siento-se disculpo la chica que estaba frente a Hinata-

-Iie fue i culpa no estaba prestando atención-se sobaba la espalda –

-De verdad te encuentras bien Hinata-chan?-volvió a insistir aquella chica-

-Hai…"un momento"-Hyuuga-chan pestañeo algo sorprendida, ¿de donde venía tanta familiaridad?-

-Que bien-sonrió con alivio aquella rubia y le tendió la mano a la peliazul para que se levantara del suelo-

-Ino-san!!!-pronunció Hinata sorprendida al reconocer a la esbelta chica de ojos azules-

-Gomen, pasa que venía corriendo ya que ya voy tarde para mi cita con Shika-

-Haa, sokka-se sonrojo al oír la palabra cita, ya que recordó a cierto muchacho de piel pálida y negros cabellos. (n//nU)

-¿Are?, Hinata-chan, te encuentras bien?-se acercó al rostro de Hinata-acaso….-Hyuuga trago saliva con pesadez-es por un muchacho, no es así?-pregunto entusiasmada la Yamanaka-

-Yo….-la peliazul retrocedió un paso y alo una ceja por el repentino cambio de la ojiazul-

-¡¡¡¿Se trata de Kiba?..., ¿Shino?..., ¿Naruto?!!!-cuestionaba emocionada-

-T-Te equivocas Ino-san, solo estoy algo agotada, acabo de volver de una misión-se vio obligada a mentir debido al acoso de su camarada-

-Ah! , con que de eso se trata-dijo mas calmada-entonces será mejor que descanses un poco-sonrió con dulzura-

-Eso haré-Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa-

-AAAAAAAAHHH-grito la Yamanaka-ira la hora, me voy Hinata-chan-se giro y corrió, la morena solo agitaba la mano diciéndole adiós.-

-Ah-suspiro la de ojos aperlados- "Ino-san es algo extrovertida ja (n.ñU)"-

Hina comenzó a caminar de nuevo sumergida otra vez en los acontecimientos de esa misma mañana (n//n) y cuando menos se dio cuenta se encontraba frente al edificio en el que residía el joven Uchiha.

-¿Que hago aquí?-se interrogo al darse cuenta del lugar en el que estaba-¿en que diablos estoy pensando-se reprendió a si misma mientras se marchaba de aquel lugar.

No tenia deseos de llegara su casa, ya que sabia que hay se encontraba su niisan y el se percataría de su extraño comportamiento, por lo que decidió irse a entrenar, siempre que entrenaba se olvidaba de todo.

Fue a la cascada, su lugar preferido para ejercitar su cuerpo y alma y bueno… paso hay el resto de la tarde. Decidió tomar un pequeño descanso, y se acostó sobre la fresca hierba, respiro profundamente y se permitió relajarse, cuándo de pronto un ruido interrumpió su momento de paz, se puso de pie, alguien se acercaba activó su Byakugan, se trataba de….

-¿….Naruto-kun?-

-A, Hinata que haces aquí a estas horas?-

-So-solo entrenaba un poco-se sentó de nuevo-

-Ya veo-el rubio too asiento a lado de Hina-chan-

-Y…. y Sasuke-san?-soltó de pronto la novena con el rostro rojo, rojo.

-En su casa…. Supongo jajaja!-el kitsune dibujo una enorme sonrisa en sus labios-

-Ah, ya veo-rió nerviosita mientras empezaba a jugar con sus dedos-

-Hinata xD anosa, anosa…-el kitsune llamo la atención de la Hyuuga-

-Si?-contestó la morena evitando mirar a los ojos de Naruto-

-Es cierto que el teme de Sasuke te beso?-la mirada del rubio era picarona-

-¡¡¡¡¿¿N-Na-Nani??!!!!-la muchacha se puso de pie enseguida—como te enteraste?-su rostro se ponía cada vez mas rojito (paresia jitomatito =3) – (pobre de nuestra Hinata xD)

-Jiji-Uzumaki entre cerro sus ojos con malicia-El baka me lo contó, pero dime…. ¿Que sentiste?, ¿que pensaste?, ¿que hiciste?-Naruto la atiborro de preguntas muy emocionado-

-Yo…..-Hinata temblaba, no sabia cómo o que responder-

-Anda, cuéntame, cuéntame onegai, ¿¿¿sientes algo por el????-siguió insistiendo el ojiazul-

-Yo….-trago saliva-me gusta-

-Solo eso?-sonreía feliz el rubio-

-No….también lo quiero…-admitió avergonzada-

Era raro que ella fuera tan abierta en esos asuntos, pero sin embargo después de ese beso, hizo que ella quisiera cambiar, ser mas valiente y decidida como el, si ella cambiaba quizá el se enamoraría de ella…

-Waaaa!!!-lo sabia-grito aun mas emocionado –

-Demo N-Naruto-kun, el no debe saberlo-

-Pero…-exclamó el rubio un poco desanimado-

-Onegai, mantenlo como un secreto, yo buscare el momento indicado para decírselo de frente-suplicó la ojiblanco-

-Bien…-suspiro el chico-será como tu quieras-se resigno Uzumaki-

-Gracias-

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos dattebayo-se levantó Naruto y le ofreció su ano a Hinata-

-Hai-sonrió y too la ano del ojiazul y se marcharon de aquel lugar-

Apartir de ese día Hinata comenzó a cambiar un poco, trataba de dejar a un lado su naturaleza tañida, para ser un poco mas conversadora, valiente, inclusive atrevida para ser la mejor así como lo era Sasuke para ella, ya que el la había motivado ya no quería ser mas la débil y marginada, ya no as y menos frente a su padre y su clan. Todo seria por el, "su Sasuke-san"

CONTINUARA…..

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

¡¡¡Hafuuun!!! Espero que les haya sido de su agrado este capítulo dejen sus comentarios onegai

Etto....tambien les quiero pedir una disculpa por la tardansa entre capitulo y capitulo, pero creo que entre comillas actualizo rapido a comparacion con otros autores (no es critica ni mucho menos, yo entiendo a cada autor, escuela, trabajo o simplemente no hay inspiracion jaja pero eso pasa "hasta en las mejores familias"jajaja, si tienen alguna queja, objesion, observacion, etc. todo es bien venido ya que es para que yo como autora mejore no? Arigato gozaimasu minna-san daisuki dattebayo *.*


	8. Mi inspiracion

**¡¡¡¡IRASHAIMASE!!!!**

Heme aquí de nuevo con esta nueva entrega de mi fic…"Nunca serás para mi". Espero que los capítulos sean de su agrado, (aun que si son una tortura me disculpo; ¡¡¡GOMENE!!! ^.^U) Jijiji

En fin comencemos con las respuestas a los reviews de los Autores/lectores xD:

**AleSwann20****:** Wow fuiste la primera esta vez jaja, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me llena de alegría que te haya gustado el capitulo pasado jeh!, y sabes otra cosa… también haría lo mismo que tu, hablar todo el día (si así me callara Uchiha-sama KYAAAAA .) y en cuanto lo de Sasuke-sama… lamento decepcionarte, demo… todavía no dará indicios "exactos o precisos" de que le guste la linda Hyuuga-chan (NOOOOO) xD, sigue la historia de cerca, que todavía va pa´ largito jaja. Kisses =3.

**Nevan17**: Te toco ser la segunda!!! (Creo que siempre eres de las primeras ¿no? xD) Arigato gozaimasu por tu lindo comentario, que bueno que te gusto la dedicatoria jiji. Verdad que la amistad es hermosa? Aun que lo de Naruto podia caer en acoso (jajaja xD) y espera a ver si Sasuke-sama cambia de actitud o no. **Lo que siempre digo, los amantes del NaruHina pasen a leer las "obras" de esta excelente autora y amiga ^.^ **Abracitos y que nunk te falte inspi para tu fic "**un año de responsabilidad**" y "**a través de la tiniebla**" (si no mal recuerdo así se llama no? xP) Gracias por tu apoyo!!! Hafuun

**adrifernan19****:** Tu solo espera y veras el desarrollo emocional de los personajes jiji. Etto… domo Arigato gozaimasu, por tu apoyo ^.^, por otro lado también gracias por tu comprensión, por la demora entre Cáp. Y Cáp. jeh! Por cierto!! Espero leerme pronto tus historias ji. Dewa…. Jane T.T

**Alegresweet****:** Nuevo lector…. ¡¡¡SIII!!! Gracias por darte un tiempesito y leer la historia de tu humilde servidora ^_^, también agradezco tu comentario tan amable, y por decir que te gusta como me expreso (siempre hago lo mejor que puedo) Y bueno actualice lo mas pronto que pude espero te guste este nuevo cap. Chao

**Helenhr****:** Hey!!! No importa que no pases siempre, me basta que pases de vez en cuando y que te acuerdes del fic de esta servidora =3 me hizo muy feliz que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, todo lo hago con mucho cariño para ustedes ^.^

**Inuneanne****:** Yo espero lo mimo que tu!!! Que no me falte la inspi jiji, si no… seria un desastre esto jaja. Por cierto ya me leí todo tu fic (bueno al menos hasta donde vas xD) esta estupendo!!!, gracias por tu comentario jeh! **PASEN A LEER EL FIC DE MI BUENA AMIGA Y AUTORA INUNEANNE-SAN, "****LUZ Y OSCURIDAD****" ESTA FANTASTICO DATTEBAYO!!! ^.^**

Bueno creo que es todo, a los demás lectores también muchas gracias, ya que ustedes son los que me dan la inspiración para continuar cada capitulo. Prometo poner todo el entusiasmo del mundo en todos y cada uno de mis proyectos actuales y futuros ^.^

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia buaaaaaaaaaaaa lloro), pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto-san (aplausos por favor xD) y al usar sus personajes no percibo ni un solo peso dattebayo **

O.O ¡¡¡¡por cierto!!!! lo olvidaba este capitulo será songfic (bueno casi al final n.ñ)

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**CAP. VIII: Mi inspiración**

_-Anda, cuéntame, cuéntame onegai, ¿¿¿sientes algo por el????-siguió insistiendo el ojiazul-_

_-Yo….-trago saliva-me gusta-_

_-Solo eso?-sonreía feliz el rubio-_

_-No….también lo quiero…-admitió avergonzada-_

_Era raro que ella fuera tan abierta en esos asuntos, pero sin embargo después de ese beso, hizo que ella quisiera cambiar, ser mas valiente y decidida como el, si ella cambiaba quizá el se enamoraría de ella…_

_-Waaaa!!!-lo sabia-grito aun más emocionado –_

_-Demo N-Naruto-kun, el no debe saberlo-_

_-Pero…-exclamó el rubio un poco desanimado-_

_-Onegai, mantenlo como un secreto, yo buscare el momento indicado para decírselo de frente-suplicó la ojiblanco-_

_-Bien…-suspiro el chico-será como tu quieras-se resigno Uzumaki-_

_-Gracias-_

_-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos dattebayo-se levantó Naruto y le ofreció su mano a Hinata-_

_-Hai-sonrió tomando la mano del ojiazul y se marcharon de aquel lugar-_

_Apartir de ese día Hinata comenzó a cambiar un poco, trataba de dejar a un lado su naturaleza tañida, para ser un poco mas conversadora, valiente, inclusive atrevida para ser la mejor así como lo era Sasuke para ella, ya que el la había motivado ya no quería ser mas la débil y marginada, ya no as y menos frente a su padre y su clan. Todo seria por el, "su Sasuke-san"_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Hinata estaba muy nerviosa por la tan inesperada noticia que su Chichiwi le anuncio; tendría un sondeo, para analizar el nivel actual de poder de la futura heredera del más importante clan de Konohagakure: el Hyuuga.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**Flash back**

La peliazul se encontraba en el dojo de la mansión Hyuuga, junto con su querido Neji-niisan, practicando su taijutsu, cuando una joven aproximadamente de su edad perteneciente al Bouke se planto frente a la puerta principal del aquel en el que se hallaban.

-Hinata-dono- se hinco e hizo una reverencia en señal del gran respeto que le guardaba al ser de la rama principal.-

-Que pasa Kaede-san-se enderezo Hinata y se acerco a ella para atenderle adecuadamente-

-Le manda llamar su padre Hiashi-dono-la chica del Bouke permanecía con la cabeza gacha-

-Arigato, Kaede-san, en seguida voy-

-Con su permiso-Kaede se levanto del piso y partió del lugar-

-Hinata-sama, que sucedió?-pregunto intrigado el lindo castaño mientras se acercaba a su prima-

-Ah, pa-padre me mando llamar-explico la morena-

-Hiashi-sama?-pregunto de nuevo un poco extrañado-

-H-hai, será mejor que vaya a verlo enseguida-hablo con una determinación algo extraña en ella-a-ahora vuelvo niisan-

-Hinata-sama-la acompañare-se hablo de forma austera Neji-

-No es necesario-insistió la Hyuuga-

-Lo se, pero aun así lo haré-Neji paso de largo a lado de Hinata ignorando el comentario que había realizado su prima, lo que dejo un poco extrañada a Hinata, pero de alguna manera feliz, ya que sabia que podia contar con su niisan para lo que fuera, por lo que también salio del dojo para ir donde se encontraba su otosan.

-O-otosan, voy a pasar-hablo desde afuera del "despacho" (bueno del cuarto donde su padre atiende los asuntos importantes xD) de su padre-

-Adelante-espeto Hiashi con tono severo-

-C-con permiso-Hina abrió la puerta de la habitación y entro, y atrás de ella Neji-

-Sumimasen Hiashi-sama- hablo Neji con la cabeza gacha-

-Esta bien Neji, adelante-el líder del clan entendió la disculpa que ofrecía su sobrino y le permitió quedarse en la habitación para que fuera parte de la charla que iba a tener con su primogénita-

-Bien Hinata la razón por la que te mande llamar fue, por que voy a evaluar tus habilidades y nivel actual de poder para evaluar si eres digna de liderar el clan Hyuuga-Hinata trago saliva-

-E-en que consistirá la prueba O-otosan-pregunto Hinata intrigada, pero al mismo tiempo con temor-

-Tendrás que….- Fue interrumpido por alguien-

-Otosama, ya estoy aquí, ¿me mando llamar?-Hablo una pequeña de cabellos castaños que abrió la puerta de la habitación-

-Así es Hanabi, entra-pidió el padre de Hinata y Hanabi-

-Hai-Hanabi obedeció a la orden sin titubear,

-Bien-Hiashi carraspeo un poco la garganta para volver a captar la atención de los presentes en la habitación- como estaba explicando, deberás tener un combate- sentencio el líder Hyuuga-

-Hiashi-sama, de quien se trata- se animo a preguntar el chico del Bouke-

-Con Hanabi…-Hiashi soltó sin chistar, sin embargo la mencionada no se inmuto, permaneció con ese rostro impasible y tranquilo con el que entro a la habitación.

Hinata trago saliva con pesadez, sabia que le podría ganar, pero, no quería ni pensar en lo que su padre le haría a su imotou si era vencida por ella, además de que Hinata vivió mucho tiempo bajo la sombra de su hermana, se sentía muy insegura.

-Demo…Hiashi-sama-Neji trato de intervenir, para ayudar a Hinata, pero no obstante Hiashi se lo impidió-

-Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir mañana se efectuara el combate a las 9 de la mañana-eso fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de abandonar aquella habitación-

-"_Onee-san_"-penso Hanabi mientras se levantaba del sitio en el que estaba- Todo estará bien onee-san, debes de darte cuenta- mascullo Hanabi en un susurro inaudible mientras salía de la habitación-

Neji solo veía expectante a su querida prima, la conocía a la perfección, y sabia que era lo que pasaba por la mente de ella, por lo que solo se limito poner una mano sobre el hombro de Hinata.

La peliazul seguía ensimismada en sus pensamientos, y cada segundo que pasaba la torturaba más y más, pero al sentir la mano de su onii-san, pudo percibir el apoyo que le brindaba, lo que le dio seguridad, pero no por ello más valor y confianza (Pobre Hinata-sama .)

**Fin del flash back**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Así pues, Hinata después de la noticia comenzó a "entrenar" pues fue lo que le sugirió Neji, aun que ella no lo creía necesario, no quería aparentar altanería, o que fuera muy poderosa (aun que para mi como autora y súper fan de Hinata-sama creo que ella es la mas fuerte entre Sakura, Ino y Tenten ).

-Hinata-sama, si Hanabi-sama hace este movimiento, usted podría contraatacar con este-el castaño hacia gama de algunos de sus movimientos, que creyó le serian de utilidad para Hinata-

-Hai-asintió la Hyuuga-

-Ahora inténtelo usted-pidió Neji mientras se acomodaba para ser el "contrincante" de la morocha-

Hinata tomo la posición indicada y comenzaron con el entrenamiento. Después de que transcurrieron un par de horas (para ser precisos ya había anochecido xD) seguían practicando, hasta que…

-Bien Hinata-sama, ahora….-Neji fue interrumpido-

-Esta bien niisan, dejémoslo por hoy, el entrenar tanto un día antes no cambiara mucho el resultado final-hablo Hinata con un poco de tristeza en la mirada-

-Demo, Hinata-sama…-la miro con extrañeza-

-¿O acaso no confías en mi, y en que pueda ganar?-la chica frunció un poco el ceño-

-Iie, confió plenamente en ti Hinata-sama-en sus labios se dibujo una media sonrisa-Entonces vayamos a descansar, mañana será un día importante, y no quiero llegar tarde por quedarme dormido-bromeo el castaño-

-Hai-los dos se fueron juntos del lugar en el que estaban entrenando para poder descansar.

-Oyasuminasai, Hinata-sama-

-Matashita-se despidió la morena y entro a su habitación, recostó la cabeza sobre la suave almohada, había sido un día difícil, estaba agotada, mañana seria un día aun más complicado por lo que cayo sobre los brazos de Morfeo

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Hinata había olvidado apagar el despertador por lo que este sonó a las 6 de la mañana los rayos del sol de un nuevo, hermoso y calurosos amanecer se filtraban por su ventana, sintió que había descansado lo suficiente, por lo que se levanto de su cama sin mucho animo, tomo un baño; vistió con sus prendas habituales y salio de su casa a dar un pequeño paseo, eso le serviría para despejar su mente.

Decidió ir a su lugar favorito, este se encontraba cerca de una gran cascada que estaba rodeada de flores y en enorme y frondoso árbol ofrecía una deliciosa y refrescante sombra, pero al llegar a dicho lugar se encontró con una enorme sorpresa, ahí se encontraba el, el muchacho de cabellos negros poseedor del Sharingan. El se encontraba a la orilla de la cascada lavándose la cara, se notaba que llevaba un rato allí, y al verlo por un momento se olvido del combate que se llevaría acabo en un par de horas, y vinieron a su mente las memorias de unos días antes; el beso con Sasuke, por lo que su cara se coloreo de rojo.

-Hmph, creí que muchos no conocían este lugar- espeto de forma hosca enderezándose y viendo por encima del hombro a la de ojos opalinos-

_Se….que el camino_

_por andar,_

_podría ser mejor_

_si el andar es por ti…_

-E-este es mi lugar preferido-sonrió tímidamente la Hyuuga-

-Ya veo-Sasuke ¿le devolvió la sonrisa? (KYYYA Kawaii n//n)-el mío también-

-….-la ojiblanco seguí sin creerse que el chico de sus sueños estuviera ahí… ¿sin playera?, O.O lo que casi provoca que Hina-chan se desmaye una hemorragia nasal a punto de suceder (xD)

-Oye ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Sasuke preocupado al ver a la tímida Hyuuga tambalearse-

-H-hai-sonrío la peliazul un poco nerviosa-

-Será mejor que te recuestes bajo el árbol-sugirió el Uchiha tomándola por los hombros y sentándola bajo la sombra que el árbol les brindaba, la dejo por unos momentos ahí, se puso la playera y fue por algo de agua

_Y…. y se, que en mi_

_vida hay un sol,_

_que alumbra mi existir_

_eso eres tu para mi…_

-Arigato-dijo la morocha aceptando el agua que el moreno le ofrecía, le dio un sorbo- "_combate con Hanabi… combate con Hanabi"_ lo que provoco que su rostro se volviera a ensombrecer, lo que Sasuke noto-

-¿Te sucedió algo en casa?- pregunto el Uchiha

-Hoy…tendré una prueba, pero…-su rostro mostraba un poco de aflicción- consiste en un combate con mi imotou, Hanabi-chan-

-Y cual es el problema, es solo una estúpida prueba- espeto en forma hosca el moreno-

-No entiendes-frunció el ceño la Hyuuga un poco molesta por la expresión del Uchiha menor-siempre viví bajo la sombra de mi hermana, siempre era yo a la que humillaban, la mas débil según otosan, pero ahora se que soy mucho mas fuerte y que puedo ganar el combate, demo….

-…-Sasuke solo se limitaba a oírla-

-Si le gano a mi imotou, no se como reaccionaria otosan, no quiero que viva por lo mismo que yo pase mucho tiempo-guardo silencio la chica-

_Y se que en esta_

_Infinidad… nada es casualidad_

_que muera en la noche_

_y vuelvo a nacer, y yo por ti_

_me entrego hasta morir_

_por darte lo mejor_

_de mi cariño de mi vivir,_

_solo vivo por tu amor_

-Tsk-solto con fastidio-¿Es por eso que estas así?-pregunto en forma burlona- la solución es fácil si lo piensas detenidamente-

-¿Eh?-Hinata no entendía mucho lo que el moreno le trataba de decir-

-Si, solo es para evaluar TUS habilidades, no las de ella; además si solo es una prueba no tiene que repercutir en tu hermana-dijo en forma tenaz-

-_"es cierto, me preocupo tanto que no lo analice adecuadamente"_-

-Solo haz lo mejor que puedas, ya que se trata de tu futuro-Sasuke le regalo una mirada, que nunca nadie le había dado a la chica, esa mirada estaba cargada de toda la fortaleza y confianza que ella necesitaba-

-Si-ella asintió aun sorprendida por lo que Sasuke le provocaba con solo unas simples palabras

_Se si la vida_

_es un soñar_

_podría ser mejor_

_ese soñar junto a ti_

-Ya casi es la hora ¿no?-recordó el Uchiha-será mejor que te vayas-

-Hai, demo…i-iie-se levanto la morena-

Hinata llego al enfrentamiento justo a tiempo, aun que los nervios la invadían de nuevo…

-Que empiece el combate-sentencio Hiashi-

Los movimientos de Hinata eran torpes, su fortaleza comenzaba a flaquear de nuevo, cuando sintió una mirada proveniente de un árbol cerca de la mansión; lo que le hizo pensar que se trataba de Sasuke, ya que era el único que sabia además del clan Hyuuga. La seguridad volvió a ella, también sintió la mirada de preocupación de su niisan que también presenciaba el combate.

-"N-no puedo fallarles, Neji-oniisan, y Sasuke-san… mi inspiración"- así que de un momento a otro cambio su actitud a una mas segura, y comenzó el contraataque, utilizando los movimientos que su niisan le había enseñado un día anterior

_Y… se que en la vida hay_

_que luchar_

_solo puedo ganar_

_si tu estas junto a mi_

-"_Eso es Hinata-sama_"-sonrio con satisfacción Neji-

Hanabi fue retrocediendo hasta topar con la pared, le sorprendió muco el cambio de actitud de su onee-san, en verdad iba perdiendo la batalla.

Hinata hizo un movimiento que nunca antes había hecho y que se le había ocurrido. Hizo su chakra lo más delgado y filoso que pudo, convirtiéndolo en pequeños y finos pétalos de sakura envolviendo en el ataque a Hanabi, (recordando el lugar en el que había estado hace unos momentos con su querido "Sasuke-san") finalizando así el combate.

_Y se que en esta infinidad_

_nada es casualidad_

_que muero en la noche_

_y vuelvo a nacer_

_Y yo por ti…._

_me entrego hasta morir_

_por darte lo mejor_

_de mi cariño de mi vivir_

-Bien Hinata-felicito su padre-¡¡¡Hanabi!...-hablo con fuerza Hiashi-

Hinata creyó que Hanabi recibiría algún mal gesto por parte de su padre, o que la reprendería, pero…

-También bien hecho-sonrió infalible-

-Eso fue increíble Hinata-sama, donde aprendió ese movimiento?-

-Solo se me ocurrió-sonrió feliz y voltio a en la dirección donde se supone se encontraba Sasuke, sin embargo no lo encontró en ningún lugar, ni siquiera con el Byakugan activado

_-"¿habra sido mi imaginación?, bueno no importa, de todas maneras gracias Sasuke-san, por que gracias a ti pude ganar este combate"_

_Solo vivo por tu amor,_

_Solo vivo yo por ti…_

-Hmp, bien hecho Hinata-dijo el Uchiha desde el techo de un edificio-

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**¡¡¡HAFUUN!!! Aquí esta el final de este capitulo, espero haya sido de su agrado y que con el vayan viendo como van madurando los personajes, tanto emocionalmente como en otros aspectos.**

**No se si esta bien que yo como autora diga esto, pero me ha gustado mucho este capitulo, me sentí muy feliz al escribirlo. **

**Bien espero sus reviews **


	9. Indagando en mi corazón

**¡¡¡IRASHAIMASE!!!**

Les dejo aquí la mmm…. ¿novena? Seh… novena entrega de este fic titulado "NUNCA SERAS PARA MI"

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado….. Y como desde ya hace unos capítulos, van las respuestas a sus reviews…. Gracias a todos por darse un tiempecito y leer lo que esta humilde autora crea para ustedes con mucho cariño:

**harukauzaki**: al = que tu considero a Hinata-san la mas fuerte de las kunoichis (fisicamente como emocionalmente) espera los siguientes capitulos aun que eso si esos van a ser mas "melosos"besos gracias por tu review, me alegra tener nuevos lectores ^-^gracias por dejar tu primero la review!!

**alegresweet****:**jeje a mi tambien me gusta mucho el SasuHina es mi segunda pareja favorita xD, y lo repito gracias por decir que te gusta como me expreso, me alaga muchisisimo que pienses eso, encuanto a lo de continuar los capitulos claro que lo hare *-* me gusta mucho escribir!!! y por que me gusta el IchiHime... mmm se me hace una pareja muy linda, ademas de que no tienen muchos seguidores, creo que Inoue es el personaje romantico de la historia, puede ser algo "bobita" pero no le quita lo linda, tambien creo que si se esforzara mas seria mucho mas fuerte que Rukia (tiene ataque defensa y sanacion!!) mmm no se si van a quedar juntos Kurosaki y Orihime, pero eso me encantaria leete tambien esa historia no? onegai!!

**DarkAmy-chan:** sabes que eh notado Amy-chan? La forma en como desarrollamos los capítulos se parecen mucho (y me refiero en cuanto a la trama) te he de confesar que anterior mente no había leído tus fics (o no completos) y cuando leí el de** "¿Qué es el amor?" (Por cierto este fic esta hermoso se los recomiendo ampliamente) **me di cuenta que muchas de mis ideas eran bastante similares a las tuyas (aun que repito anteriormente no había leído tu fic) y voy admitir otra cosa…. Te admiro mucho como escritora, te expresas muy bien y tienes ideas o visiones bastante concisas del SasuHina, deseo de todo corazón que sigas adelante como autora, por que ese es uno de tus tantos dones que te ha brindado Kami-sama. Paito!!!

**adrifernan19****: **Verdad que Hinata es genial? aaaah lo que hace el amor... puede incluso lograr que quieras superarte kawaii, gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior!! ^.^

**AleSwann20****:** Seh, que mal que todavia no esta dando algun indision de que le guste Hinata-san, pero... mas adelante tenlo por seguro, quiza y en un par mas de capitulos ^-^gracias por leer.

**Nevan17-san:** Gracias por tu comentario simpre me llena de entuciasmo saber que lees mis historia y lo mejor es que te gustan, eres la mejor, sigue la historai de cerca!!!

**Inuneanne-san: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, verdad que la letra de la canción estaba muy bonita? ^-^, se llama…. Mmm lo olvide!! No es cierto, se llama "solo vivo por tu amor" seh…, por cierto ¿ya se te fue la inspi?, me dejaste picada con tu fic **"LUZ Y OBSCURIDAD" (digo lo mismo con este fic, esta muy pero muy bueno, para los amantes del SasuHina (supongo que la mayoría de los que leen mi fic) **pasen a leerlo ya tiene mas de 20 capitulos genial no? Es una gran autora y amiga) continúalo prontito onegai .

**Hyuga-girl02:** Gracias por leer mi historia, me hace muy feliz que tenga un nuevo lector en la historia, domo arigato gozaimasu!!

**helenhr****: **Aqui esta la conti que pides!! gracias por tu comentario eres lo mejor!!!

**hinatauchiha20:**jeje gracias por tu alegre comentario, para serte sincera a mi me va gustando toda la historia xD de verdad jiji, pero creo que el que mas me ha gustado es cuando Hina estuvo hospitalizada y Sasuke estuvo con ella Kyyaaa kawaii jeje esta capitulo te lo dedico vale?

**pytufa1622****:** Verdad que esta pareja es lo maximo!!!, jeje me encantan, por cierto sigue la historia por que todavia va para largo xD

¡¡¡LO OLVIDABA!!! Los personajes no son de mi propiedad (Por desgracia u_u) son del genio MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei y al usar sus personajes no gano ni un centavito

º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º

CAP. IX: INDAGANDO EN MI CORAZON

Ese fin de semana seria de festival, Tsunade-sama pensó que seria una estupenda idea, (ya que así podría desaparecer de la vista de Shizune y se podría embriagar con sake hasta no más poder xD) y además todos necesitaban relajarse y divertirse un poco de vez en cuando.

El kitsune se encontraba muy emocionado ya que rara vez se efectuaban ese tipo de eventos en Konoha y cuando se hacían Iruka lo castigaba por andar de latoso xP así que esta vez aprovecharía que no estaba castigado y…podría comer muuuucho xD

Naruto pensó que si iba solo seria algo aburrido; una idea traviesa atravesó la mente del Uzumaki, iba a invitar a todos sus amigos (bueno solo los de la aldea o para que se entienda mejor los 9 novatos y el equipo Gai) y por supuesto debería estar Sasuke y…. ¡¡Hinata!! después de todo el quería ayudar a que la de ojos opalinos estuviera con Sasuke, por lo que decidió ir a buscarla a su residencia, después de ponerse de acuerdo con el resto de los chicos.

-HINATA!!!!!-el rubio grito desde la entrada-

-¿Na-Naruto-kun?-dijo sorprendida, mientras detenía el entrenamiento con su niisan-

-Hinata-sama….-espeto de forma hosca el castaño-

-¡¡¡Oye Hinataaaaaaaaaa!!! Volvió a gritar el de ojos zafiro desde la entrada de la casa

-Ah… go-gomen Neji-niisan, v-vuelvo en seguida-se apresuro a decir al escuchar que nuevamente gritaba su escandaloso amigo, por lo que se encamino a la entrada para recibirlo- K-konbanwa-saludo la aludida-

-yuu- sonrió el rubio-

-Que sucede es raro que v-vengas a buscarme Naruto-kun-cuestiono algo intrigada la morena-

-Ah, solo venia a preguntarte algo-sonrió de nuevo Naruto- dime… ¿estas libre este sábado?

-etto…-dijo tímidamente la de ojos aperadlos mientras pensaba en su "intinerario" para el fin de semana-_"bueno el viernes no, el clan Hyuuga tiene que asistir al festival que se efectuara, demo el sábado estoy libre"-_¿po-por que lo preguntas?-

-Ah!-respingo sorprendido el Uzumaki-entonces si estas desocupada el Sábado ¿no es así?-dijo Naruto prácticamente afirmándolo mientras se rascaba la barbilla-

-Hai…-decía la Hyuuga con una ceja arriba-

-bueno…-Naruto hablo de pronto-la cuestión es ¿quieres venir con nosotros al festival?-

-M-mochiroun desu, demo… a quienes te refieres con "nosotros" –pregunto tímidamente prediciendo la respuesta que le daría su hiperactivo amigo-

-Jeje, nos hemos puesto de acuerdo y todos irán, Sakura-chan, Ino, Tenten, cejas encrespadas, Chouji, el problemático de Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, incluso….- Naruto fue interrumpido por una hosca voz proveniente de cierto castaño de orbes blancas-

-Tu de nuevo, Uzumaki Naruto?-Neji frunció el ceño-

-¡¡N-niisan!!, "_p-pero que haces aquí"_-

-Oh, pero si es Neji-hablo sorprendido el rubio-

-A que haz venido- dijo amenazante el del bouke, colocándose aun lado de su prima-

-Que carácter-el ojiazul hizo un puchero y coloco sus manos sobre su nuca en con fastidio -y yo que me tome la molestia de venir a invitarte el sábado al festival, ya que todos van a ir, neh Hinata-la tomo por la muñeca con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-Usted también va a ir Hinata-sama?-

-H-Hai-pestañeaba la peliazul con una sonrisa forzada al sentir todavía el agarre del rubio-

Neji suspiro con paciencia, si Hinata iba, no tenia más opción que ir también.

-Esta bien Naruto, a que horas nos vemos?-se cruzo de brazos el castaño sin cambiar su serio semblante-

-Mmm…. A las 7 de la noche ¿te parece?-pregunto el Uzumaki-

-De acuerdo hay estaremos, por ahora nos retiramos- Neji se despidió por el y su prima, dándole fin a la visita de Naruto, cuando Neji daba ya la media vuelta para también retirarse, mientras la morena aun permanecía en la entrada de su residencia. Una vez que Naruto ya se marchaba del lugar recordó algo que olvido comentarle a la peliazul por lo que regreso volvió a llamar a Hinata-

-Nee Hinata, podrías venir un minuto- pidió Naruto-

-Hai-voltio a ver a su niisan-

-Hinata-sama….-a Neji aquellas interrupciones por Naruto lo comenzaban a molestar-

-so-solo un minuto-sonrió temerosa, ya que sabía que Neji se comenzaba a molestar-

Neji detuvo su caminata de regreso y se limito a esperarla en aquel lugar.

-¿q-que sucede Naruto-kun?-

-Olvide decirte que también viene con nosotros…. – el rubio se acerco a Hinata en forma burlona y le dijo en un susurro-… el baka de Sasuke- Naruto parecía viejita riéndose, con una mano se tapaba la boca y con el otro brazo le daba suaves golpes en el brazo de la chica con su codo-

-¡¡¿Sa-Sasuke-san también ira?!!-dijo exaltada Hinata con el rostro totalmente rojo, recuerdos de su beso con Sasuke inundaron su mente-

-Como oíste, jejeje- se carcajeo el kitsune- así que pase lo que pase debes ir-sentencio el rubio-

-Yo…-Hinata llevo una mano a la altura de su boca, la otra la coloco frente su pecho y desvió la mirada con mucha vergüenza-

-Hinata-sama…- al castaño se le comenzaba a hinchar una vena de la sien (y no precisamente por que fuera por el byakugan)- ya paso el minuto- el chico del bouke se acerco a la peliazulada la tomo por la mano, cerro la puerta con un ligero azotón y comenzó a jalar a Hinata al interior de la casa-

-Bien!!- El sábado frente a Ichiraku a las 7:00 dattebayo-fue lo que grito antes de que ahora si se fuera-

-Si lo sabemos-hablo fuertemente Neji desde el interior de la casa-

-nii-niisan…-ya esta bien-

-Eso espero Hinata-sama- Neji solto la mano de su prima y desapareció entre las casas de la mansión Hyuuga-

-Sasuke-san…-espeto la Hyuuga una vez que se encontró sola-

Un pensamiento cruzo por su mente….. todo se volvió oscuro, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió vio a alguien familiar… ¡¡¡era ella!!! Otra Hinata estaba frente a ella

"_Tu comportamiento es raro"_

_-"¿Raro?"_

"_exacto, Te estas comportando igual que sus fans"_

_-"Igual…."_

"_Si igual"_

_-"t-te equivocas"-_

"_¿Porque habría de equivocarme? no eres tu misma ultimas fechas"_

_-"¿a que te refieres?"-_

"_¿lo amas?"_

_-"No lo se"-_

"_¿no lo sabes?, entonces por que piensas tanto en el.."_

_-"Yo…"_

"_Busca en tu corazón y encontraras la respuesta"_

Hinata cerro sus ojos de nuevo, y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado con Sasuke hasta el momento, recordó como fue que le comenzó a hablar, la cita con Naruto y Sasuke en su casa, su instancia en el hospital, la compañía de Sasuke, la misión con el, el beso, el apoyo y confianza que el le dio en su combate contra Hanabi, la media sonrisa de Sasuke, su a veces amable comportamiento con ella.

Hinata sintió como únala calidez se iba apoderando de su corazón al recodar todo lo vivido con su querido Sasuke-san y se dio cuenta de que no solo se trataba de una simple atracción, descubrió que en realidad lo amaba.

Hinata abrió nuevamente los ojos, y se dio cuenta que la "otra" Hinata ya no se encontraba, estaba de vuelta en donde un principio en la mansión Hyuuga

_-"Ya entendí lo que mi corazón trato de decirme, en verdad amo a Sasuke-san, demo… también se equivoco en otra cosa, yo no soy como el resto de sus fans, elas solo ven lo que hay por ensima de el, sin embargo yo…. Puedo entender lo que hay en su interior, ya que el y yo nos parecemos en muchos aspectos, por eso es que el solo pensar en el me inspira y alienta…"_

_CONTINUARA……_

º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º_º

_Ya esta el final de este capitulo, de hecho este cap como tal y esta ahora no estaba contemplado, pero simplemente salió, les gusto?_

_Jeh! A mi si._

_Bueno quiero hacerles una preguntotota, la ora vez mis harmanos y yo teníamos una "discusión" y pues no se bien cual sea la respuesta correcta por eso necesito de su ayuda_

"_si un Jinjuriki muere (entiéndase que se muere el ninja) ¿también muere con el su biju o el biju simplemente se libera del sello?" que es lo que pasa_

_mmmm…_

_déjenme su respuesta en los reviews onegai_

_dewa… jane!!! ^-^_


	10. Sentimientos en blanco Festival

_**¡¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS!!!!!**_

Wow si que he demorado esta vez jiji, si que soy lenta, las justificaciones no son validas, pero les daré una, no tenia procesador (o CPU, como quieran llamarle) por lo que no podía escribir absolutamente nada, e ir aun café es imposible gastaría mucho, ($10 x hora) y si voy no solo iría una hora, por lo menos son de 2 a 3 hrs. para escribir un solo capitulo (recuerden que soy algo lenta, aun que no se si ese tiempo esta dentro de los parámetros normales) pero ya heme aquí, mi tío me presto su laptop y bueno continuo esta historia que a mi parecer se va poniendo mejor neh?

Bien antes de continuar en donde nos quedamos en el fic quiero agradecerles a los lectores por sus comentarios tan amables, que son los que a nosotros como autores nos inspiran y nos hace continuar escribiendo

**Dark Amy-chan, Nevan17**, **alegresweet**, **hyuuga-hikari**, **Hyugiita**,**Fiffy20** (por cierto ya estas en mis autores favoritos **^-^),****pytufa1622**, **Inuneanne**** (por cierto que paso con tu fic "luz y oscuridad" no lo vas a terminar? quedo muy bueno, continualo pronto onegai), ****harukauzaki**, **hyuuga-mandy**, **adrifernan19**, **lolo, ****Mesogod 165**, **Ukio-onii-chan**. Muchas gracias a todos ustedes, este capitulo va dedicado a todos los lectores con mucho cariño y perdón por la demora.

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen al gran mangaka **Kishimoto Masashi **y al usarlos no lo hago con fines de lucro.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**CAP. X: SENTIMIENTOS EN BLANCO**

El sábado llego y Hinata aun no sabia que ponerse. Estaba claro que debía de ser un yukata el que llevara, puesto que iba a ir a un festival; ella poseía varios kimonos y yukatas, los cuales solo utilizaba en eventos importantes, como reuniones de la familia Hyûga, o platicas con otros clanes para establecer tratados, etc.; pero esta era una ocasión especial, muy especial, iría a un festival con sus amigos y compañeros de la academia, su primo, pero en especial ¡¡¡iría Sasuke!!! Tenia que llevar un yukata elegante y sencillo, pero sobre todo bonito, algo que impactara al menor de los Uchiha.

Después de buscar toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en toda la aldea se detuvo enfrente de una pequeña tienda que vendía ropa tradicional y hay fue donde encontró lo que buscaba, por lo que entro la tienda y compro el atuendo sin dudarlo dos veces (a pesar d que muy caro xD) y después de su adquisición salio de la tienda muy feliz y satisfecha por haber encontrado el atuendo que cubría sus expectativas.

-Espero que a Sasuke-san le guste-la chica sonrió mientras abrazaba la bolsa en la que estaba el yukata y un suave sonrojo entintaba sus mejillas-

Al llegar a casa tomo un baño rápido, puesto que había perdido mucho tiempo en la tarde por buscar el yukata. Salio rápidamente de la bañera y se envolvió en una toalla y se dirigió a su habitación. Comenzó a vestirse con rapidez, al terminar de vestirse se sentó frente al tocador para peinarse; como su cabellera había crecido lo sujeto de lado con una pinza del mismo color que el yukata y lo adorno un pequeño lirio, maquillo su rostro levemente, pinto sus parpados de color rosa y en la boca un labial del mismo color. Estaba lista, y antes de salir de la habitación se hecho un ultimo vistazo en un gran espejo que se encontraba frente a su cama.

La chica se observo un poco incrédula, ¿de verdad era ella la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella? La mujer del espejo lucia hermosa, tenía puesto un yukata rosa muy tenue con un estampado de hojas otoñales de color rojizo, el obi era del mismo color que las hojas del yukata, Hinata pestañeo tratando de creerse lo que veía, cuando alguien toco la puerta de su habitación.

-Hinata-sama es hora de irnos-hablo Neji detrás de la puerta de la morena-

-H-hai, nii-san- contesto Hinata mientras salía de la habitación

Neji al ver a su prima se quedo boquiabierto, era la primera vez que la veía tan arreglada

-COF, COF- tosió el castaño para atraer la atención de su prima- te ves muy bien- la halago el Hyûga-

-Arigato, Neji nii-san- sonrió avergonzada la peliazul- ¿Iku?-

-Por supuesto-

Era hora de partir, y antes de salir de la residencia Hyûga se dirigieron a la habitación donde se encontraba su padre con Hanabi.

-O-otosan, i-itekimasu-

-Vayan con cuidado-aconsejo su progenitor-

-No se preocupe Hiashi-sama, yo cuidare a Hinata-sama-dijo Neji en tono solemne-

-Que se diviertan onee-san, nii-sama-les deseo la pequeña Hanabi-

-Hai-respondieron los mencionados al unísono-

Al salir de la mansión Hyûga se dirigieron a Ichiraku, en donde ya se encontraban casi todos.

-K-konbanwa minna-san –saludo Hinata, deteniéndose a unos metros de sus amigos, un poco avergonzada, ya que muchas miradas se posaban en ella-

-¡¡¡¡Wow Hinata te ves increíble!!!!-dijo Kiba impactado-

-Tienes razón Kiba-kun-dijo Tenten que lucia un yukata color amarillo liso y estaba peinada con 2 trenzas- te ves fabulosa ¿neh, Neji?-dijo la de ojos chocolate viendo como Neji asentía con la cabeza-

-I-iie, claro que no Tenten-san- decía la morena con el rostro sonrosado-

-Es verdad Hinata, luces espectacular con ese yukata- afirmo un rubio de ojos azulados- no es así Sasuke?

-Haa- fue lo único que contesto Sasuke mientras veía con algo de asombro al verla tan mona-

-Jeje, ¿lo vez?-Uzumaki sonrió con satisfacción-

-Arigato- la ojiblanco se sonrojo por las palabras de halago de todos, pero en especial por oír que Sasuke decía que se veía bien. Kiba y Naruto sonrieron por debajo por las acciones de Hinata-

-Lo siento chicos, ¿llego tarde?- pregunto preocupada una pelirosa de ojos color jade vestida con un Kimono color negro y flores de sakura, el cabello amarrado con una coleta y con la respiración agitada por la carrera que había emprendido- pero ya podemos irnos- sugirió la Haruno-

-No, no podemos irnos aun, todavía falta Ino- dijo un gordito de melena rojiza mientras comía papas-

-Hooooola chicos-llego muy tranquila y campante la rubia Yamanaka-

-Bah!! Que problemática- se quejo Shika con flojera-

-Hai, hai, gomen-contesto Ino en tono despreocupado mientras agitaba una mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo-

-¡¡¡Ino-cerda!!! Por tu culpa ya vamos tarde- reclamo la Haruno-

-Pero Sakura-chan…tu también acabas de llegar-intervino el rubio-

-Urusai, Naruto baka!!-grito la ojiverde al tiempo que golpeaba en la cabeza a Naruto, el resto del grupo solo rieron divertidos-

-Ja, tu también acabas d llegar, así que no fastidies frentezota-se burlo la Yamanaka de su amiga-

-¿Quieres pelear?-grito Sakura dispuesta a golpear a la de ojos azules, si no fuera por que la sujetaban Kiba y Naruto- _Inner Sakura: ¡¡¡_Shanaroooooo, dale duro!!!-

-Que problemáticas-suspiro con fastidio Nara-

-Tenten, haz algo- pidió Neji con fastidio e irritación, mientras que una vena en su frente se hinchaba por la molestia-

-Chicas, ya, calmense-pidió la kunoichi dominadora de armas en tono suplicante-

Ino y Sakura se estaban a escasos centímetros del rostro de una a la otra, con el ceño fruncido

-jumm-dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo mientras giraban la cabeza en direcciones opuestas una de la otra-

Todos los presentes rieron (bueno Sasuke solo torció los labios formando un su rostro una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y Shino… bueno Shino nunca sonríe, mucho menos se va a reír xP)

-Hmp, ya vamos-concluyo Sasuke con fastidio. Todos estaban felices y caminaban rumbo al templo que era donde se efectuaría el festival.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hinata caminaba despacio con la cabeza gacha Kiba al percatarse de que la chica iba ensimismada en sus pensamientos se puso a la par de ella y la cuestiono.

-¿Por qué vas atrás?- pregunto en un susurro el castaño con tatuajes cobrizos en las mejillas-deberías ir junto a Sasuke, sacándole la platica o algo-

-Y-yo no creo poder… ¿que van a pensar los demás?-dijo afligida-

-No importa lo que piensen los demás-reprendió repentinamente Shino que se había acercado sigilosamente también-

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás?-pregunto Kiba un tanto entusiasmado –

-Buscare hoy una oportunidad-prometió la ojiblanco-

-yosh (bien)… ahora ve a su lado-insistió Inuzuka con una sonrisa picara-

-¡¡De-demo!!!-Hyûga voltio a ver a Sasuke-

-¿Que tanto murmuran?, vamos no se queden atrás-grito Lee muy energético (como siempre T.T)-

-Vamos-le respondió Shino, y Kiba aprovecho la distracción y le dio un empujoncito a Hinata.

Esto la hizo trastabillar y dio unos cuantos pasos antes de comenzar a caer pero la espalda de Sasuke evito su caída

-¡¡¡Go-gomenasai!!!!-se disculpo agachando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos-

-Iie….-dijo el moreno de forma hosca deteniéndose mientras la miraba por el rabillo del ojo-

-A-arigato-sonrió con ternura la peliazul-

-Bien vamos….-Uchiha comenzó a caminar de nuevo con las mano dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón-

Hinata estaba muy, muy feliz con las actitudes ¿amables? que había tenido el moreno hasta el momento, debía agradecerle de alguna manera, pero las palabras simplemente no salían. No sabia como debía actuar ante el, no sabia que decir, se quedaba en blanco con tan solo pensar en la idea de hablarle.

&º&º&º&

Sasuke miraba el extraño comportamiento de la chica mientras caminaban, por que ahora se comportaba de esa forma, ¿acaso le seguía provocando miedo o temor?

El creía que no a últimas fechas se hablaban más e incluso "conversaban" ¿no? Entonces por que demonios iba tan callada, la miró de reojo

-_"¿Acaso esta temblando?"_-se pregunto al notar el leve estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la chica_-"¿se lastimo al tropezar?" "Es molesto verla así por una razón tan estúpida"-_

De repente sintió como si una descarga eléctrica pasara por su cuerpo, ¿acaso le preocupaba lo que la extraña chica Hyûga pudiera pensar sobre el?

&º&º&º&

Hinata estaba apunto de hablar para romper el incomodo silencio que se hizo entre ellos, cuando Sasuke hablo, dejándola muy sorprendida

-¿Te lastimaste?-El Uchiha rompió el silencio-

-Iie…-

-Eso es bueno….-

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo, pero Hinata comprendió que no tenia por que sentirse de esa manera, el le gustaba, y lo quería como era, no había razones para ponerse, pasara, lo que pasara ella siempre lo querría, así que se aventuro a seguir conversando.

-Etto… ¿Sa-Sasuke-kun?-

-¿Nani?-pregunto un poco menos tenso que hace unos momentos-

-¿T-te gusta alguien en especial?-pregunto muy avergonzada y nerviosa, no se creía que estuviera preguntándole algo tan vergonzoso, pero quería cambiar, quería ser valiente y decidida como él-

Sasuke se detuvo un momento y en seguida siguió caminando

-_"¿Qué cosas estoy preguntando?_, _creo que fui muy imprudente"- _Hinata trago saliva con pesadez –

-Nadie en realidad-contesto al ver que la morena apretaba las mangas del yukata, tenía la mirada gacha y se mordía suavemente el labio inferior-

-¿Pe-pero te agrada alguna chica más que las demás?-se animo a preguntar al ver que accedida su pregunta anterior-

-Me agrada Sakura como compañera y amiga-respondió sin dejar de mirar enfrente-

-Y… ¿q-que piensas de mi?-

-Tu también me agradas… algo… creo-

-Y-ya veo-sonrió para sus adentros, estaba muy feliz y emocionada ya que creía que tal vez tenía una oportunidad con el Uchiha.

Por fin llegaron al templo, había mucha gente, muchos puestos, adornos, luces, música, olores…

Todos entraron juntos, pero en el recorrido se fueron separando poco a poco.

-Mira ese juego Neji, tiro al blanco-dijo Tenten muy emocionada-

-Onee-chan si ganas el juego te llevas un premio-hablo el viejo que atendía el puesto-

-¡Ese premio será mío! Vamos Neji-y la castaña se llevo al Hyûga a regaña dientes-

-No, Tenten, debo de cuidar a Hinata-sama- decía tratando de zafarse del amarre en el que lo tenía la chica-

-Ella estará bien, así que vamos-

Mas adelante había un puesto donde vendían Yakisoba así que Chouji se quedo comiendo hay (Que raro…. n.ñ)

Puestos más adelante había un puesto en el que se tiene que sacar un pez con un aro que tiene una red de papel muy frágil y delgada. Lee creyó que eso seria un buen entrenamiento para mejorar su taijutsu.

-Señor lo quiero intentar, déme un aro- pidió la bestia verde de Konoha-

-Aquí tienes hijo-ofreció el señor-

-¡¡¡Mírame Gai-sensei!!!-grito Lee con una mano en alto hecha puño-

-Jeje creo que Lee-san se quedara aquí por un rato-rió Sakura con una gotita de sudor en la nuca-

Así que lee se quedo intentándolo, ya después podría regalarle los peces que ganara a Sakura o a su sensei.

Mientras seguían caminando (bueno al menos los que quedaban del grupo inicial) en el ambiento destaco un aroma sobre los demás, era un aroma dulce.

-¿Hueles eso Shikamaru?-exclamo Ino-

-Yo no huelo nada-dijo el problemático-

-Son manzanas con caramelo-dijo la rubia muy emocionada-

-Que escandalosa-se quejo el joven chunnin más perezoso de Konoha-

-Cómprame una Shikamaru, onegai-

-Je Mendokusai, vamos-rió con resignación Nara-

-Haya van otros 2-rió Kiba

Ahora solo quedaban 6, e fin Sakura tuvo que ayudar en el área medica ya que estaban cortos de personal, Naruto se quedo con Iruka-sensei comiendo ramen, Shino y Kiba…bueno ellos supuestamente irían al templo, aun que solo quisieron desaparecer para darles algo de tiempo a solas a Hinata y Sasuke.

Hinata no se había percatado de ello hasta que voltio y se encontró con que solo quedaban ella y Sasuke.

Hyûga se tenso, no había estado con el a solas desde aquel día que la beso en aquella misión…

Sasuke se detuvo lo que sorprendió a la morena.

-Tengo sed, iré a comprar algo de beber, ¿gustas algo?-pregunto Sasuke-

-Hai, arigato-

-Ahora vuelvo-dio media vuelta-espérame frente al lago-

Sasuke regreso con un jugo frutal para ella y un refresco para ella, pero de repente comenzó a llover

-Maldición, no me esperaba que empezara a llover- reprocho el moreno-

-Corramos a ese árbol para guarecernos de la lluvia-sugirió la ojiblanco.

Ambos corrieron al árbol y esperaron a que cesara la lluvia. El corazón de Hinata latía a mil por hora, creía que tal vez era el momento adecuado para confesarle a Sasuke sus sentimientos.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun-dijo en un susurro, pero a pesar de eso el la alcanzo a oír-

-¿Si?-

-Ha-hay algo que quiero decirte…-la de orbes aperladas trago saliva-yo…

Sasuke guardo silencio, esperando a que Hinata hablara.

-Pu-puede sonar extraño pero…-

CONTINUARA.....

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Inner Haruhi: _"¡¡¡¡¡KUSO!!!!! Como puedes cortar aquí el capitulo_"

Haruhi Uzuchiha: Uruseina (-_-U), si lo tengo que dejar aquí, para conservar la s emociones y con la espinita de querer seguir leyéndolo, quizás la hago mucho de emoción (eso me comento mi amiga Ukio-onii-chan ña, ustedes la deben de conocer, es escritora aquí en FF) seh, en fin…. Soy mala, muy mala buajajaja.

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capi Lamento que no haya puesto mucho SasuHina, pero prometo que en el próximo si que habrá, con el titulo del capitulo XI les digo todo "ES TIEMPO PARA EL AMOR" ¿bastante obvio no?; pero no se crean habrá que esperar las reacciones de nuestra pareja protagonista n_n

Muchas gracias por leer esto, y… comenten, se espera cualquier critica constructiva (que siempre sirven para mejorar), nos estamos leyendo minna-san

Jane


End file.
